I want my cookie!
by RenegadeNinja
Summary: Kyoki kukichi is kidnaped by the sand trio and adjusts to their life following them on all their adventures. GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

**1. First encounter….Dun…**

" oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I shouted to myself in hopes of remembering to not get sidetracked, but running across rooftops kinda feels like flying.

And in that moment I imagined myself flying over the village of the hidden sand and waving to all the random peoples below. It is also in that thought of flying that caused my downfall,

literally. As in falling down, through air, screaming, really fast due to gravity. I'm not a bird. I do not have awesome gravity defiance skills.

"aahhhh!"

when I started to think of flying, as awesome as that thought is, I tripped and fell over the edge of the roof, a strait freefall to the rather painful feeling street below. stupid street.

"ow-owww" only I could land feet first……and twist my ankle.

At the feet of two random drunk ninja… why must things like this always happen to me? Why again? Once is odd, multiple times? Is Fate trying to tell me something? Am I suppose to have some sort of epiphany here?

" what the hell kind 'o sneak attack was that?" random drunk ninja one said to his friend, at least that's what I think he said, he was slurring his words do to drunkenness so I couldn't really tell. Random drunk ninja two kicked my leg.

"oww, what the hell was that for you idiot?" I groaned, he had kicked my wounded leg, why couldn't I land at the feet of some kind, gentle old lady who would help me and make me cookies?…mmm cookies, I want cookies. For some reason I never get my cookie…

" Ish that any way to talk to a man? Is that any way to talk to a ninja, a defender of Suna?" his words were slurred as well, I think I may have laughed at the way he talked or something because for some reason he got all mad and kicked me again before grabbing my long sand colored hair and yanking me to my feet. Note to self: cut hair so random people don't pull it and rip my scalp off. Ripping of the scalp hurts thank you very much.

I groaned as I was made to stand on my injured foot and due to the fact that drunk ninja two was pulling my hair. Maybe I should avoid drunk people, they tend to be violent and moronic.

" you mishie, need to learn some manners"

Hehe, Mishie. Sounds funny. okay now I am thinking he might have a lisp because his S's are all messed up. He proceeded to drag me back towards the inn he was most likely thrown out of, his buddy tried to help by pushing me forward causing my hair to get yanked again. No fair with the 2 on 1.

No fair with the everyone beating me up today, even the street was mean, it could have made itself softer. How it would make itself softer, I don't know but that isn't my problem, it's the streets problem. Street should talk to someone about that.

I stepped on my injured foot with my other foot and tripped myself ( a hidden skill no one expects so shhh!), falling to the ground again now that random ninja guy two had let go of my hair.

I looked up and saw why. I kinda wished I didn't.

I looked up and saw random drunk ninja guys floating above the ground all wrapped in sand one second and then squish…yes squish, with blood squirting out of the now compressed sand and everything. The squish sound will now forever bring back memories of the moment I swear it will, but I didn't have time for that right now because now I was floating above the ground all wrapped in sand.

I looked down the street and saw three peoples, with headbands….ninja peoples.

On the right was a girl with a giant fan, on the left was a guy with face makeup(…no comment) and in the middle was a redhead with a gourd on his back.

My ice blue eyes met startling green ones as me and the redhead stared at each other. Such pretty green eyes… His stare was kinda scary…more of a glare and it kinda made me feel very small and intimidated, I don't like being intimidated, because his eyes told me he was most likely going to kill me. For some reason he reminded me of something…. An old forgotten memory…..

(hehe que flashback)

… _you be careful when you go out okay? My mother said to five year old me. _

"_I will mommy I promise!" five year old memory me replied, I was cute when I was five…_

"_avoid strangers, dark alleys and…. There is one person that if you see him you should run away…. His name is……."_

Gaara. That was his name…. Demon Gaara. A murderer since he was born is what everyone says, they say upon birth he killed his own mother. I kinda find it odd I have never run into him before, I mean, c'mon SunaGakure isn't that big! Hmm, so many people Killed, like I was about to be. Wait a second, I don't want to die! I struggled sorta hopelessly because while I was having my flashback the sand compressed a little. I was having trouble breathing and my chest hurt, I could taste blood in the back of my mouth and I felt my nose bleeding. Not a good situation for unlucky me….I wonder if I'm still cute like the five year old me? Oh wait, dire situation here…..

I WANT TO BE FREE!

I screamed the thought in my head because I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to actually say the words. I think the sand loosened a little bit because I could breathe a bit better now and the pressure on my chest lessened. Those intent green eyes that I was staring at seemed to widen just tiniest fraction and then the sand tightened once more, a little harder, before crumbling away completely. I gasped and grabbed my ankle(the injured one) because, yet again, I managed to land on it as I hit the ground once more.

" sorry foot, I'll make it up to you somehow " I whispered to my poor abused limb.

"who are you?" the girl with the giant fan asked because all three of them were now standing right in front of me. odd. I didn't even hear them approach. Probably because they are quiet like good ninjas and I was busy try to cheer my up my foot.

"uh… Kukichi Kyoki…?"

my reply came out as more of a question due to my momentary shock of being addressed by the people who had nearly killed me.

"hn"

this response was from the Demon Gaara. Maybe he doesn't speak? Maybe if he did it might be a childish voice and that would ruin his aura of killing intent? Or maybe something was wrong with his voice and he sounded funny?

While I was busy trying to comfort myself with maybe's the murderous trio disappeared. Murderous trio…

Back at the inn, guess what happened? I was late of course! And boss wasn't happy…. See I work at this inn run by boss and his wife, but I also live here…in the empty storeroom…. No comfy inn rooms for their best employee(and only employee) no…. I sleep on a cot in the back room were no one will discover me. does that mean I'm a servant? Anyway back to boss not being happy.

" you're LATE! This is the third time this WEEK! You're a lazy, inconsiderate whelp who has no respect for the food and shelter we give you! I out of the goodness of my heart allow you to stay here as long as you work and this is how you repay me? Outrageous!…." he goes on and on about this for a few more hours… does he know how late it is? Does he even know that this is the first time I've been late since the last time I was late?…. I let him rant then I go to my room/storeroom and go to bed feeling rather unloved….poor me….. Poor foot…..poor cookielessness…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Disaster and Despair**

"WAKE UP AND GET TO WORK!" boss yelled at me again…for the seventh time….that morning.

"nnnnnn"

I groaned and got up to do my daily job. I want a break.. Better yet I want a vacation. I looked at my dresser witch had my wallet sitting on top. I can't afford a vacation. I'm gonna cry…

I think it's getting worse, my back luck or clumsiness or whatever. So far this morning I slipped when I was mopping the floor and tipped the bucket over, so boss told me to wash tables instead. I washed and waxed the tables, but then people kept sliding dishes and such off them do to the wax, so boss told me to sweep the floor. I was sweeping and I accidentally.. maybe on purpose.. tripped boss with the broom.

" GO WASH DISHES YOU DEMON! YOUR GOING TO KILL SOMONE AND MAKE ME GO BANKRUPT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP! And if you so much as drop a fork I'll have you on garbage duty for the rest of your life!"

so I went and washed dishes and contemplated breaking a plate…. no I cant do that because garbage duty is hard and I don't like the smelly garbage….it's smelly. So I have been washing dishes for the better of two hours and I'm cranky because my hands are so waterlogged they look like old lady hands, and old lady hands are weird.

" can I trust you to deliver these two bowls of soup to the three youngsters in the corner table?"

Yay! No more icky dishes! But why was boss asking me to do it? Eh I don't really care, I get to get away from the evil dishes so it's fine.

"yes sir!" I dried my hands and gave him a mock bow, just so it would confuse him.

"whatever."

he handed me a tray with two bowls of soup and stormed off. So I brought the tray (and its soup) out of the kitchen and over to the corner table, watching my feet to make sure they didn't trip. I think I was still limping on my poor abused ankle though. I was perfectly fine till I looked up, then I was ready to cry and run away. Guess who sat there? Guess why boss sent ME, can't guess? Then that's kinda sad, anyway back to my doom. I looked up and saw none other than girl with the giant fan, face-makeup-guy, and pretty-eyed demon Gaara, and they were staring at me, except for Gaara, he looked like he was more of glaring.

"uh I'm sorry there must h-have been a mistake the order said two bowls of soup but I think it might have been one short, I'll go get a-another for-"

I stammered out, but girl with fan cut me off.

"no. Gaara doesn't let other people make his food, he thinks they'll poison him"

I stared at her.. Then Gaara.. Then her before dropping my eyes and respectfully not running away, but walking… back to the safety of the kitchen and its evil dishes.

"ah finally, the workday is done! Later boss I'm going out!" I called behind me as I walked out the door.

"pick some more potatoes, AND IF YOUR LATE FOR DINNER AGAIN YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO STARVE BECAUSE I AM DONE WITH SAVING FOOD FOR YOU THAT I COULD EAT!!" boss shouted back at me. I'm pretty sure boss can't say more than a sentence without shouting, it's just the way he is.

"yeah, yeah! " I laughed at him. Wait, what did he say to pick up? Tomatoes? Oh yeah, that's it, tomatoes! I went into the alley next to the restaurant and climbed up the wall and onto the roof. Only two types of people use the roof's to travel, people like me and ninja's. course I could be considered a ninja, except that I got kicked out of ninja school long before I was able to graduate so… , anyway that's another story, another time. Back to me running over rooftops. It's the best way to travel if you want to get around fast because so very few use the roofs for travel and there are very few obstacles, you just have to be careful because a lot of the roof's in Suna are domed. So I'm running and the breeze feels nice against my skin and I'm off in lala land with some daydream when SMACK! I'm sprawled out and the wind is knocked right out of me. why must every daydream come to an end with me getting hurt? Maybe I like daydreams, maybe I'd rather not end up in pain with every single daydream..

"get up!"

Why does that voice sound oddly like I have heard it before?

"oh, come on I didn't hit you that hard, all I did was stick my fan out."

Oh right, it chick with the giant fan. I rolled over and saw her standing over me leaning against her fan and frowning.

"wah-"

"hurry up I haven't got all day!"

she sounded irritable and something else I don't have words for right now. she grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet, then before I realized what had happened we flying over buildings on her fan and I was clinging to her arm for dear life. What is that awful sound? Oh, wait, that's me, I'm screaming. I shut up. My scream is really annoying. We hit the ground and I shot forward and ended up sprawled on the ground once more, while she just tapped the ground and landed gracefully. No fair with the ninja coolness! I stood up and looked around. We had landed in front of a small, domed roof house that looked very much like a lot of the houses in Suna.

"come on"

she pulled me around once more. Why does everyone order me around? Why does everyone manhandle me? am I really that pathetic? Inside the house she took me up some stairs an pushed me into a messy room.

" clean this up will you" she ordered.

"why?"

"because I don't want to and I'm fed up with his mess."

"so why do-" I cut off because she glared at me and I started picking up… okay what was this? I was picking up all sorts of wooden pieces like hands, spikes, barrels, and some cloth and jars of some dark liquid. What the hell was all this for? I looked around and saw nowhere to put what I was picking up so I just made a pile in a corner of the room.

"what is she doing?" makeup face guy asked. I find his makeup face really weird.

"cleaning your room." giant fan chick replied.

"why"

"because its messy and you won't clean it."

"why is she cleaning it?"

"she's our new housekeeper"

" your paying her to do it? Why didn't you just do it?"

" I'm not paying her and I'm not doing it because I don't want to clean and I'd like to avoid getting poisoned"

I put the jar of dark mysterious liquid I now think is poison down and turned around.

"I'm not getting paid? And since when am I your housekeeper? What-"

"You dragged her off the street didn't you?" asked makeup face guy.

"yes, it's easier that way, besides if she ends up dying who cares? She lives at that restaurant and they aren't her parents. No one will notice she disappeared." says giant fan girl.

"Temari .."

"Kankuro .."

They stared at each other. And I began to wonder about my future and if I had one.

"am I a prisoner?" I asked.

" no, just don't run away"

Yup I'm a prisoner. This is the fate of Kukichi Kyoki. Will I be missed? Will I feel the wind again? Why am I being dramatic? What was I asked to get for boss? Why am I asking these questions?

"what is she doing here?"

Gaara's voice interrupted my random question thoughts.

"she is our new housekeeper. I figured she has less chance of dying than someone else because you didn't kill her last night."

"hn"

was his reply before walking away. His voice wasn't funny or weird. It fit him witch meant it scared me. why couldn't he have a funny voice? It would have helped…just a little…for the sake of the children why! Okay I'm kinda tired of being dramatic and now I want a cookie but Kankuro and Temari are still standing in the doorway and they scare me too, but a little less than Gaara does. Gaara is murderous. He is murderous all powerful Gaara. He's kinda cute, and he has pretty eyes. Oh my god! I think the all powerful murderous guy is cute!

So I cleaned Kankuro's room, and apparently those little jars of dark liquid were poison, and that poison was all over certain pieces of puppet parts that I picked up so Kankuro ended up giving me the antidote, just in case .Evil Temari. Some of his puppets are really creepy, and most of them have killed people, and the weirdest one is designed after him, that's just uber creepy.

Anyway I had to clean Temari's room as well and hers was less dangerous, but seriously, since when does a ninja have so many cloths? I ended up having to do three loads of laundry, all of witch were her cloths that I picked up off her floor. Does she have a fishnet fetish or something?

I went to clean Gaara's room, and fearing for my life I opened the door, and a wall of sand slammed it shut in my face, I was so scared that I ended up running and hiding in Temari's room. Note to self: Gaara tends to be in Gaara's room.

"uhg, I'm Hungry!" she complained. "go make me a sandwich!"

"uhmm okay?"

I slipped out of her room once more and found the kitchen, opening the fridge I dug out a few things and got to work. Hmm…. The fridge was surprisingly well stocked…. maybe it was because Gaara made all his own food?

"what are you doing?"

Kankuro scared me and I swung my hand around, unfortunately in that hand was a knife. On that knife was mayonnaise. and that mayonnaise splattered everything in that direction. Including Kankuro. I decided my safest bet was acting like nothing ever happened..… that's right, just play it cool. Nice one Kyoki.

"making a sandwich"

He wiped the mayo off his face.

" make me one too."

And he left. I finished this sandwich and wiped off the wall I had mercilessly splattered .

"sorry wall"

I whispered my apology before I made the second sandwich, then a third because I wanted one to. should I make one for Gaara? Maybe I should ask him if he wants one? I remembered the door slamming in my face and the people he killed last night. poor drunk random ninja dudes, oh wait, they were hurting so I shouldn't feel sorry for them. But Gaara also thought about killing me too…... Maybe I won't ask.

I took the food upstairs to Kankuro and Temari then sat and ate my sandwich with Temari.

"why are you in here?" she asked " your room is at the end of the hallway, so shoo."

She waved me away like a pest.

Wasn't I kidnapped? I looked at my sandwich. At least their feeding me, sorta, I guess technically I'm feeding myself since I made the sandwich. I shrugged and went to my room, witch was the same size as the others but the only thing in here was a bed and a nightstand with one drawer. At least I had a window. It wasn't technically slave quarters. I finished my sandwich and crawled into bed wondering, what the hell happened today?


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Bad day….**

I found out this morning that my window faces sunrise. Sunrise is bright and bright wakes up sleeping people. I was a sleeping people. Sun came up and I was no longer a sleeping people.

"nnnnnn" I groaned. I think I groan a lot. Does that make me lazy?

Bleary eyed and not awake enough to be coordinated I got up and went to the kitchen, hitting my door frame on the way and tripping/falling down the last three steps on the staircase.

"food" I mumbled as I lay at the bottom of the stairs do to falling, to lazy( yup I guess I'm lazy) to get up I crawled into the kitchen and used the handles on a cupboard to help me to my feet. Go complete laziness!!

I fumbled around till I found a skillet, and upon searching the fridge, decided to make scramble eggs.

Five minutes later I had Temari and Kankuro sitting at the table arguing while waiting for the eggs to cook and one second I'm standing there yawning and the next Gaara is standing there staring at me.

He just stood there and watched me cook eggs.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And I think I started shaking.

And he stared.

Him in his demon cuteness and pretty eyes.

And he stared.

I got out some plates.

And he stared. I feel like he's judging me, why is he judging my cooking skills? Should I be sad if he can cook better than me?. I dished the eggs onto…..four plates? And handed one to each person and kept one for myself. I handed Gaara his plate and he didn't even look down, he just continued staring at me…. With suspicion? Yeah I think so. Do you have any idea how hard it is to eat while being stared at? Especially by a guy with murderous startling pretty green eyes?

The first bite I took missed my mouth completely. And he just stared….and stared. I finally managed to get three bites down when Kankuro-the-make-up-face-guy slapped my shoulder. Needless to say I jumped.

" can I 'ave som' 'ore?" he spoke with his mouth full so his words were kinda messed up.

"you pig, finish swallowing . I hope you choke so I can laugh at you!" Temari shouted at him.

"oh yeah I hope you-"

"what? You hope I what? Don't kid yourself, your scared of me."

"who wouldn't be?" he muttered.

"what did you just say?!"

I finished my eggs and watched them with amusement as they argued for about five more minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaara sniff his eggs then put his plate back on the counter, and he disappeared back upstairs.

Should I consider that rude? Well, I know he doesn't eat food other people make, but he watched me make it… maybe he still thinks I poisoned it somehow with a poison that only works on him because all four of us ate the eggs so…. I turned around and started to wash dishes. When I was drying them Gaara made a scary reappearance and with a scowl on his face he and the other two left the house without so much as a word, I think his siblings are scared of him too, yup definitely.

"Can I leave now too?" my words reached no ears, because I had been left alone. Why does everyone leave me by myself? Bad things happen when I'm left unsupervised. People disappear…mainly me….but hey, I'm people right? And accidents happen….. And stuff happens…..

Have you ever been left alone in a strange house? I didn't know what to do so I wandered around and tried to get the courage to look into Gaara's room….. What does the room of a demon murderer look like? I was too scared to find out so instead I went to pick up Kankuro's room again. I was cleaning his desk when I knocked a bottle of something over and it dripped onto his chair…I'm pretty sure it was glue. ( I did say stuff happens when people leave me to my own devises right?) I stared at for a few minutes then went to go find something else to do because I didn't want to clean it up.

Temari told me not to run away…. Does that mean I cant go outside at all? I'm gonna have a problem soon, I need cloths, I need fresh underwear!, I don't think I've changed in like…. Two days, I need a shower. But if I take a shower I'll just be changing back into dirty cloths so.. No shower for me. Beside what if one of them came home and walked in?

I wandered into Temari's room and found some shurikan and a kunai.

"haha I remember these. they helped get me kicked out of ninja school! I want to learn to throw them better, hmmm.. Were can I practice…."

oh no's I'm talking to myself. Does that mean I'm crazy? does that mean the people in white coats will take me away and put me in a shirt that makes me hug myself? I don't need a special shirt to hug myself, I can do that anytime I want. why do they wear white coats? I want a white coat! wait but then I might be mistaken for one of those people who take the crazy people away. Then no one would love me and I'd die of aloneness.

I went downstairs to find a place to practice my throwing when the trio of scary ninja's returned… bleeding, battered and bruised, except for Gaara, he has sand that protects him because he is the all-powerful Demon Gaara. And he looks pissed, and he's looking at me with his killing glare of pissed off-ness. He can't read minds right? He's not pissed off because I called him cute in my head right?

"what happened?"

" another assassination attempt on Gaara, we won. Three on eight."

Why is Gaara looking more pissed? How is that possible?

" well uh, let me help"

I reached toward Temari only I still had the kunai in my hand and in less than the blink of an eye I was plastered to the wall by sand and it was crushing me.

"guh"

It was all I could manage. My breath was gone, I could once more taste blood in my mouth, my nose was bleeding and the pressure was increasing. the sand started covering my face and some of it went into my mouth and nose and my ears were covered and all I could do was struggle hopelessly as I died. Just so you know, dying isn't fun, I don't like things that aren't fun. My vision went black and then….. Nothing.

"koff, kah..kah…uuuuuu"

I hacked up the sand and cleared it out of my sinuses and my eyes watered with the effort.

"she's alive." Temari remarked dryly.

She and Kankuro stood over me.

"hn"

I didn't have time to look because the sound came from the doorway and then Gaara was gone.

My head hurt and my vision was blurry but she was right, I was alive. Yay! I wasn't killed by Gaara!

Now were am I? I looked around. I was on the couch in the living room and Temari and Kankuro's injuries were tended to so, nothing to worry about.

"hey, can you make some soup?" Kankuro asked.

I think the only reason he's glad I'm alive is that I can cook. To him I don't think I carry any sentimental value.

I feel so unloved.

I need a cookie and its cookie goodness.

"yeah"

my throat was dry and my voice sounded crackly. I got up and went about making dinner, the three of us ate.

Gaara glared at us from the doorway, then we all went to our rooms after I washed dishes.

I stared at the ceiling. I stared so long that I started seeing colorful spots.. Oh look there's a purple one! Hey it turned green!

"ahhhhh!!!"

I ran to Kankuro's room were the sound had originated. Temari and Gaara were in the room, so I stayed in the doorway.

"help me! Temari stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

He was glued to his chair. Gee… I wonder how that happened. Yay for sarcasm. Temari laughed harder and Gaara just stared. I tried not to look guilty.

"Temari would you help me! Just pull the chair."

She did so and after a few minutes of hilarious struggle…

' Shriiip" (yes shriiip )

que Temari laughter. The seat of his pants had stayed on the chair, so now there was a big hole on the butt of his pants and he just stood there blushing and frustrated, making Temari laugh hysterically. Gaara left and Kankuro shooed us girls out.

I went back to staring at my ceiling and listening to Kankuro try and get the rest of his pants off the chair.

So it's the middle of the night and due to me swallowing sand earlier my mouth was t dry and I couldn't sleep. I groaned and went to get a glass of water.

"ahh"

I took a sip and sighed. It felt so good and refreshing and I could even breath easier. I grabbed my glass and headed back upstairs. A few more drinks and I feel asleep. To wake up and hour later still in the middle of the night.

"ooh bathrooom"

I opened the door and stopped dead, all and any bathroom urges ceased. Gaara was standing right in the middle of the hallway and he was between me and the bathroom. He turned and stared at me with his eerie pretty green eyes.

When they aren't angry his eyes seem rather tired…. Tired and sad. His shoulders are kinda slumped and he just looks ….worn out. We stare at each other.

Ice blue versus startling green(pretty pretty eyes…)

we just stared. He turned around and went back into his room, as soon as the door was closed I ran for the bathroom. Ahh sweet relief.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Shopping with Temari…..

**Two days later I was still wearing the same cloths and now I really needed new ones, especially since yesterday I was helping Kankuro fix one of his puppets and he got frustrated and threw the paint jar….at me….maybe because I was laughing at the chair witch still contained the seat of his pants. But still, did it have to be a paint jar? He could have thrown the wooden hand at me, wait no the hand is creepy and I probably would have screamed.**

" **um Temari?"**

"**what"**

"**can I go shopping? I need new cloths.."**

"**want to borrow mine?"**

**She held up some skimpy dress thing that contained a lot of fishnet.**

"**umm, no, I'd really just like to get some cloths of my own…"**

**Please just say yes, please just say yes, there is not way I'm wearing that much fishnet. I just want some clean cloths!**

"**sure lets go, just let me grab something really quick."**

**She smiled her rare…. Why is it mischievous?, smile and dragged me out of the house.**

**Have you ever been shopping with Temari? She is a rather impulsive buyer, I think that's why she has so many cloths. Before I knew it my arms were full of bags of cloths that she had picked out and bought for ME. They weren't as fishnet-y as her cloths and they did have more fabric to them and for that I am grateful but still… how does she shop so fast, and surprisingly cheaply, she got like half off on everything just because she scared the shopkeepers a little…..or maybe a lot….**

"**okay, now were?" she asked brightly.**

"**ooh, I know.. Lets grab something to eat!"**

**She answered her own question and dragged me to a ramen stand. I had to admit though, it was some good ramen.**

" **so am I allowed outside without one of you?" I asked.**

"**what for? Your not going to run away are you?"**

"**no, I want to practice throwing kunai and shuriken"**

"**why?"**

" **you three leave almost everyday and I'm left eternally bored. The first time you left I accidentally spilled glue in Kankuro's chair."**

"**ha! You did that? That was hilarious! I only wish I had a picture!"**

" **your so mean to your brother."**

" **it keeps him tough"**

**She lifted her chin in mock proud authority. then turned back to me.**

" **your such a slow eater. I'm going to go check out this one little booth, finish eating and wait for me"**

"**okay" she was gone before I even finished the word. I stared at my colorful ramen. Yay! I am allowed to leave without a babysitter! Success! Freedom! Victory is mine! Huh? Someone put a hand on my shoulder and for some reason I felt chills. I glanced over my shoulder.**

"**it's alright I just want to talk."**

**Oh god who is this guy? Why does he creep me out more than Kankuro's puppets? Why do I have this feeling of foreboding danger. **

**Hey that was a cool thought, it made me sound smart.**

"**you live in the same house as Gaara, correct?"**

"**uh , yeah?"**

" **are you a prisoner?"**

"**uh , no?"**

"**Do you cook his food?"**

"**what is this like twenty questions? who are you?" **

**I started to get annoyed and I wanted to eat my ramen. Never get between a woman and her food, that's like, asking to die. You just don't do it.**

"**can you poison Gaara?"**

" **are you stupid?"**

"**I'll ask again. Could you poison Gaara?"**

" **hmm. Assuming your that assassin dude out to get him, why should I help you?"**

**See the moment Temari leaves me alone, I got into trouble.**

" **for the sake of your well being."**

"**are you threatening me?"**

**A random third person came in " um, boss, she's coming back"**

**Creepy guy nodded to random third guy and they both disappeared just before Temari reappeared.**

" **Yay Temari!"**

"**what?" she questioned.**

"**shopping?"**

" **you are so weird" she shook her head in defeat. " come on lets take our stuff back home"**

**Should I consider their house my home? It doesn't seem like such a bad idea……. Except for the fact that they're slightly murderous ninja peoples.**

**Two weeks later…**

**I'm outside throwing kunai at the dot I made on the wall(using Kankuro's puppet paint of course!) when I get the feeling I'm being stared at. I get that a lot when I'm in the house but that usually means Gaara's around. This doesn't feel like Gaara though… their off on some mission, this feels like… I turned around a gasped.**

" **Creepy guy!"**

" **I find that offensive"**

"**I find you offensive"**

" **your throwing arm sucks"**

"**your creepiness sucks"**

**He sighed.**

" **enough of such childishness. We need to talk"**

" **you started it. And actually, I don't need to talk to you"**

" **do you care for your well being?"**

"**very much so"**

" **then we need to talk."**

**I sighed.**

"**what?"**

" **Gaara needs to die, he is a danger to everyone including you. He is a danger to your well being"**

" **well, duh, he's nearly killed me twice and made me hate the sound Squish"**

"**squish?"**

"**Yes squish, like when he squeezes people to death with his sand and they go Squish, squish"**

" **so you agree he needs to die, you have even seen him kill. You know he must be stopped."**

" **I disagree, I don't think he needs to die, he just needs some serious extensive therapy, and anger management"**

" **he would kill his therapist"**

"**most definitely" **

" **you should to poison him"**

"**I value my life too much to do something so stupid"**

" **Are you my enemy? I need to use you to get to Gaara"**

"**I'd rather not be used"**

"**I can make you help me"**

" **I hope Gaara kills you."**

"**I'm smarter than to be killed by my son"**

"**he's your son? But that means…"**

" **I'm the fifth Kazekage."**

" **no, didn't you put the tailed beast in Gaara?"**

" **that was a mistake"**

" **your saying your son was a mistake. I think I know why he's so mad all the time. Its your fault, that and he can't sleep. I'd be cranky too if I couldn't sleep."**

" **he is a danger to this village! He needs to die, as Kazekage it's my duty to-"**

" **He is your son! You endangered the village, you turned him into a Demon."**

**You know how I talk to inanimate objects like the wall and my foot? I think my rationality is broken. I think that's why I sat there arguing with creepy guy.**

**I don't want to talk to creepy guy anymore. I want a cookie. I'm going inside.**

**I didn't sleep that night. I stared at my ceiling and thought about the conversation I had with creepy guy. I was alone in that house. The murderous trio were still off on their ninja mission. Why did I defend them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Village of the hidden leaf…**

The trio returned early the next morning and I made breakfast. And I gasped when Gaara actually ate it. He stared at me.

" hey, Kyoki, all of us are going to go to the chunin exams. We'd leave you behind except that we would probably be gone for months so your coming with us." Temari informed me.

" were are the Chunin exams?"

" they're taking place in Konoha"

"So far away?" I complained.

"yes."

"when do we leave?"

"tomorrow"

"what!"

"get packing."

On the road….

So we had to walk across the desert, and in my opinion, that's just way to much time to daydream. So were just walking along rather flat ground and I'm wishing I was floating because the ankle that I twisted awhile back was bothering me and guess what? I tripped. Points faceplant:1 Points me: 0. Temari laughed. I watched my feet when we walked for now. It didn't help much, every time I went of a daydream of air travel I face planted, tripped, or fell backwards. Temari would laugh. Kankuro would smirk (I think he figured out the glue in the chair was from me). And Gaara would stare at me. I Didn't complain even once. Or maybe it was 7-ish times? Plus a lot in my head.

I groaned as I yet again injured my backbone. Did I hit my head? My depth perception must be off cause it looks like the sand is rising. Oh wait! It is. Gaara made his sand pick me up and now I just sat there while it floated me over the desert. Temari took the idea when the wind picked up and she glided on her fan.

" what about me?" Kankuro complained.

"hn" who do you think said that?

" just make one of your puppets carry you" I suggested. His face lit up and he did so, sitting on top of it like he was a king. Temari and I smirked at him. Oh no! the smirkiness is contagious! Must stop face muscles! Ow! I bit my cheek….

Arrival…..

After a few days more on the desert, then a few running through trees, witch hated me and tripped me every five feet till Gaara made his magic sand carry me. score tally: points face plant: a lot, points me: 0, points Gaara's magic sand: 2. I wish I had magic sand. Actually I wish I had a cookie. anyway we finally reached Konoha and two masked guys stopped us and took something from Gaara before they let us in.

" were a few days early. I guess that means we get to go shopping!"

Temari chimed right into my ear, rather loudly I might add.

"hn." Gaara. Need I say more?

" I want to sleep! Lets find our inn or whatever." Kankuro added.

Gaara glared at him. Poor Kankuro. Poor Gaara cant sleep.

"yeah Kankuro you go find us a place to stay, Gaara has to check our team in, and us girls are going shopping!" Temari shouted. And she dragged me through the village of the hidden leaf for awhile till we met up with Kankuro once more.

Temari may be tough, but she really doesn't like carrying stuff, so whatever she bought was my job to carry, no wonder she brought me along.

"hey let me go!" some kid ran into Kankuro and he picked the poor little guy up by the scarf.

" I hate little kids" Kankuro's voice was cold, since when? " especially the young bratty ones. Just makes me want to kill them"

Whoa! Kankuro sounds scary…. Why does he sound so Gaara like?

"oh well. I'm not involved" Temari sounds cold too! What's going on here?!

Someone threw a stone at Kankuro and said something I didn't quite catch. He was sitting in a tree, ninja skillness. he and Kankuro starting arguing and…

"Kankuro stop it"

Gaara was standing/hanging upside down in the tree next to the stone throwing guy. Gaara has better ninja skillness, and he's all powerful as well, but right now he's scary and all powerful.

"you're a disgrace to our village"

"Ga-Gaara this guy he-" stuttered Kankuro, I would have too. Gaara looked murderous(doesn't he always?).

"shut up. I'll kill you."

I just noticed that there's like four more people here. A pink haired girl I shall call Pinky, a blonde boy with whiskers drawn on his face who's aura feels weird, and two more little kids. Pinky and the guy with whiskers were both wearing headbands. Ninja's of the leaf huh? Guess that makes them the enemy. anyway back to the dangerous matters at hand. Why is everyone acting so hostile, except for Gaara because he is hostile, he doesn't need to act..

"Gaara…" I started but he glared at me and sand wrapped around my throat.

" I said shut up"

I did so. I've felt him nearly crush me twice, I've seen him kill two random drunk ninja peoples from his own village. I know he's killed others. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I stared at my feet, he and some of the others talked. I caught a few names. Uchiha Sasuke…and the kid Kankuro picked up.. Konohamaru.. Wait? Is he named after konoha village? Weird.

" I think that Sasuke fellow was pretty cute don't you. And to hit Kankuro with a stone…"

Temari started whispering to me as we followed Kankuro to the place we were staying.

" his hair reminds me of something that I don't think is very cute.."

"what?"

"Nothing.."

Once we arrived and settled in Kankuro came up to me.

" in leaf village, we're here for a competition, witch means everyone else is the enemy. At home Gaara is a little more relaxed but he still carries a bloodthirsty demon. Its best to just follow his orders and stay out of his way."

"okay" I whispered.

The next morning I woke up and the trio left to go scout out the village so I decided to go wander about myself. One thing about the village of the hidden leaf that's different from the village of the hidden sand was temperature. Konoha was cooler than Suna, but pleasantly so. I looked around in general and saw the mountainside…. With four giant faces carved into it. Those must be the four Hokage's, I heard the fourth one died when sealing the nine-tailed fox into a baby. Thinking about the Hokage made me remember the Kazekage, Gaara's father. Now I'm kinda sad. Stupid creepy Kazekage guy.

Some people are staring at me, do I have something on my cloths? I checked myself. Nope.. Oh wait, they're staring at my cloths, I'm still wearing cloths from Suna, so I kinda stand out.

" Are you a sand ninja?"

Someone spoke from behind me and I jumped. Why must people always do that?

"no, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I walked up to you. If your not a ninja then why are you here?"

I got a good look at him now, he was a leaf ninja with a mask that covered most of his face and his headband dipped over his left eye. Silver Ninja guy…

"I came with some sand ninja"

" I didn't hear anything about bringing guests to the chunin exams."

"I'm their …housekeeper/friend. My name's Kukichi Kyoki"

"hmmm…. I'm Hatake Kakashi"

I looked at the book in his hand and gave him a quizzical look. pervy silver ninja guy.

" Are you part of the Chunin exams?"

"I'm a leader of a leaf Genin team that's entering the exams. Team Kakashi! My pride and joy."

As he said the last part he looked dramatically off into the distance. Weirdo pervy silver ninja guy.

"oh, haha, that reminds me, I'm suppose to go meet up with my team.. I'm late.. Ah, they won't mind."

He gave me and eye-smile thing and disappeared. I looked around to make sure he wasn't lurking somewhere before I continued in my aimless wandering. Oh look a puppy!

" aw aren't you cute." I rubbed it's ears and it barked. "so cute"

"Akamaru!" someone called and ran over. I looked up at the person. It was a boy with a fluffy-hooded coat.

"sorry, he doesn't usually run off."

"that's okay. He's really cute"

"haha. His name is Akamaru, mine's Kiba"

"I'm Kukichi Kyoki"

"KIBA!" a girl called and came over, a boy with sunglasses and a long coat followed her. The boy felt weird, its like his aura was buzzing. Like a beehive or something.

"hey Shino, hey Hinata. Sorry for running off."

Names, names I have got to remember these names. Shino's aura reminds me of bugs so he's Shino bug guy. Hinata seemed self conscious so she is shy Hinata. Kiba is puppy guy.

"wh-who is this?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Kyoki"

Shino nodded and Hinata gave a tentative wave.

" um, we were suppose to wait at the meeting place…" Hinata whispered.

" alright. Bye Kyoki" Kiba picked up his puppy and all three of them left.

"bye!" I called after them. I continued along for awhile until I realized I should probably be back to the inn before the sand trio return. Lets see….. Witch direction was it?


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Testing Numero Uno..**

Today is the day of the first test and we all headed over to whatever building they were suppose to go to. yes all of us, I wasn't going to take the test but Temari had convinced ( I'm pretty sure it was forcefully) the judges to allow me to sit in.

As long as I stayed quiet.

And didn't move.

And sit in the corner.

And not move.

You know how on your own your perfectly content to sit around for hours without so much as a single twitch but when someone tells you to do it all of a sudden you have the itches like crazy and you have to pee and your hungry for absolutely no reason?

My stomach growled and one of the judges Glared at me.

I shrunk a little in my seat.

why must everyone glare at me? Only the trio should be allowed to glare at me.

Gaara can because he is cute all powerful demon Gaara, and maybe Kankuro because I glued him to a chair,….. intentionally the second two times, and Temari can because I painted her hair blue when she was sleeping and accidentally on purpose turned all her whites pink, who knew Gaara red robe leaked so much dye?.

Speaking of them….

I looked at all the young Genin taking the written test. Why a written test? They're ninja shouldn't they be testing their physical abilities and chakra abilities?

I saw a few people trying to sneakily look at their neighbors paper, I also saw a judge look at them and write something on their clipboard.

Busted.

What's Gaara doing with his hands? Is that sand? Is he using sand to cheat on his test? Smart Gaara, none of the judges even saw.

Temari didn't look to troubled, so she must be doing well. Kankuro kinda just stared at his paper, wait a sec…. did I just see a mini-puppet scuttle by his arm?

I saw another kid get caught cheating and a judge stood up, called his name… and disqualified him because he got caught cheating too many times. I spotted Shino with a bug on his arm… why doesn't he swat it away? Personally I would find a bug on my arm rather distracting.

Finally a judge stood up and announced some rules about the tenth question and a bunch of people left. Then a few moments silence.

"anyone else?" judge talking.

Hey there's the blonde kid with the whiskers shouting out a bunch of stuff about being strong and becoming Hokage and ooh, he said his name… Naruto.

Nobody left after that, though a few people argued with the instructor about fairness and what-not. Gaara glared at Naruto though. Poor Naruto, I think Gaara wants to kill you.. Just for fun!

Some random person popped in as instructor of the next test, said a few things and then argued with the instructor of the first test..

Something about a forest of death? Sounds eerie. Did Gaara just smirk? Why does he look greedy/happy-ish. Can I have a cookie? Why did he smirk?

I really wouldn't want to be the other Genin during the next test. Gaara's been looking for someone to kill since we got here, (witch is why I've avoided him nicely.)

I have a feeling he's about to get his wish.

"all right lets go!"

And everyone vanished.

Except for the judges.

And me.

I got left behind.

Now I have to find a way into the second test, or somewhere were I can observe it.

I looked at the judges, a few got my glance and grumbled. Definitely no help from them, stupid judges.

they poofed out.

NO I didn't mean it I take the thought back!

Now how am I suppose to get to the second test?…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. My own battles….with Kakashi**

The will of the great Kyoki is not to be denied!

"p-p-please! I have to get into the second test…please help me!" I begged.

"hmmm"

"I won't call you weirdo pervy silver ninja anymore…"

He looked down at me, a weird expression on his face. ( I was clinging to his leg like a toddler so he couldn't poof away).

"um, I mean..er.. Please Kakashi-sama?" suck up… that's always a good option. I even got my lip to quiver. EVERYONE falls to the puppy face… everyone.

'PoP'

"Kakashi, my rival, you are late for-" freaky green-jumpsuit guy poofed in " what is stuck to your leg?"

I turned my pitiful puppy face on him.

"it's so adorable"

freaky green-jumpsuit guy patted my head. Wait, since when am I an it?!

" an admirer of mine. Trying to get to watch the second test by glomping me into submission. 'It' is cute, I agree."

Kakashi smiled his weird eye smile. perverted ninja calling me cute. again with the 'it'-ness. Since when am I his admirer? Since when am I glomping? I'm not glomping, I'm begging.

" why?"

"that, Gai, I do not know. Tell me sweetie, why are you trying to get in to watch?"

Sweetie? Fricken perverted ninja. Freaky green jumpsuit guy's name was Gai? So his name is freaky-green-jumpsuit-guy-Gai. Haha it sounds funny.

" I have to see how team Gaara is going. I watched the first test but when they 'poofed' the judges left me behind!"

Talk about perv repellent, I said Gaara and Kakashi twisted and did something ninja and suddenly was ten feet away looking completely nonchalant. No fair with the nonchalant-ness.

"what's wrong?"

"Gaara with the blood-thirsty trying to kill innocent Konoha ninja's." Kakashi.

"Konoha ninja's aren't all that innocent"

"that's the only part of the sentence you heard? What about the murderous Gaara?" Gai.

"I'm used to it."

Shock. on there faces. Looks so funny.

'PoP'

"KAKASHI! GAI"

a new ninja with a scar across his nose popped in and started yelling.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

" we were just coming." Kakashi.

"your taking me right?!" me and my puppy face-ness.

"what, why?" nose-scar person/ninja.

"Because she's cute!" eerie unison voice by Kakashi and Gai.

'PoP'

And we were at some tower place now. Me, Kakashi-the-weirdo-pervy-silver-ninja, freaky-green-jumpsuit-guy-Gai, and nose-scar-person/ninja. And a few other Konoha Jounin, plus judges, plus extra's who are of no important importance.

Apparently there aren't any hidden camera's that would allow me to watch the chunin competitors so I had to wait…

Remember the first time I was left in the house? And some of the other times after that? I get bored.

Here's a rundown of what happened while I was waiting for Genin teams to return. I learned nose-scar-person/ninja's name was Iruka, so he's now nose-scar-ninja Iruka.

I tried to take off Kakashi's mask, Kakashi won. I was forced to make him breakfast.

I painted poka-dots on Gai's green jumpsuit. He screamed. I laughed. He came after me. I ran away.

I tried to sneak attack Kakashi to take off his mask, he won. I had to wash the now poka-dotted freaky green jumpsuit.

I drew a mustache on Iruka while he was sleeping(it was one of the fancy swirly ones). He caught me and I was trapped in a ninjutsu for three hours.

Kakashi taught me to do kage bunshin(I got up to two clones) I used them to attack Kakashi to try and take off his mask, Kakashi won. I had to make him a sammich.

Iruka stole my cookie, I threw a Kunai at him.

A few Genin teams showed up, I knew none of them.

I glued Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka to chairs by using dinner as a bait. I tried to take off Kakashi's mask, he used a clone to stop me, I lost so I had to unglue him from his chair. I left the other two there.

Gai's team showed up and found him glued to a chair. I pouted when he got unstuck. He introduced me to his team. Rock Lee who I am calling sprout(due to his mini-freaky-green-jumpsuit-ness), Neji who's new name is Blink(due to his Kekkai Genkai), and Ten-Ten who has the honor of staying Ten-Ten.

A while later I found Neji meditating so I sat in front of him and stared at him.

He didn't move.

I stared.

He twitched.

I stared.

" what?"

"nothing.."

I continued to stare.

He opened his eyes and asked again.

"what do you want."

"nothing"

He glared.

I stared at his white eyes.

A muscle twitched in his jaw, ooh I'm ticking him off. yay!

I smiled at him and walked away.

I snickered.

A few more teams showed up and I met team 10.

Shikamaru whose favorite word was 'troublesome'.

Ino, who is a Sasuke fan, she annoys me greatly.

And Choji, whom I call rice-ball.

I like Shikamaru the best.

I followed him around for awhile, we talked a bit, he fell asleep, I left.

I teamed up with Ino and we tried to take off Kakashi's mask(he had escaped from his chair). Kakashi won, we had to wash dishes.(I ended up doing all the work).

Team 8 showed up and I stole Kiba's puppy. He found me by scent and I felt slightly offended.

I found out Shino is in fact a home for chakra eating bugs.

I almost had Kakashi's mask off when my team returned and I had to go find them. Me and Kakashi agreed that round was a tie. I promised I would get the mask off eventually. He laughed. I kicked him and ran to find(and hide behind) Gaara.

I ran in and almost tackled all three of them, except Gaara's sand stopped me. I pouted and his sand dropped me.(wow, I wasn't almost killed this time!)

All of them where rather dirty and exhausted.(except Gaara, spotless as usual.)

"food." Kankuro nearly whined.

"shower." Temari panted.

Both of them disappeared to satisfy their individual necessities.

I was wrong, Gaara wasn't spotless.

He was actually kinda covered in blood, but it was hard to tell because his robes were red.

I stood nice and still and watched him from the corner of my eye, kinda like a mouse watches a cat.

No, kinda like a mouse would watch a lion.

I was terribly small and insignificant.

He looked at me and smiled. Then he walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Battles….once more**

Blood.

He just had to come in all dripping with blood.

That I now have to wash out of the carpet, you have got to be effing kidding me!

He may have come home covered in blood but the smile he gave me was kinda sweet. I blushed then got angry again as I spotted another few drops of blood on the floor.

" I was told to come get you, they're doing preliminary fights to weed out more competitors for the third round. So troublesome."

Shikamaru informed me then waited as I got up and followed him.

Me and Shikamaru arrived halfway into the first fight, it was the Sasuke kid versus some random person I don't know.

I didn't have anyone to root for so instead I looked about at the battered, tired Genin around me.

Ino and Pinky are having a cheering match over Sasuke, Some sneaky guy is hiding in the shadows watching Sasuke with way too much interest, Rice-ball is eating chips, Shikamaru fell asleep against the wall.

The guy overseeing the fights seems ill or something.

Maybe is should talk to him.

I leaned over the balcony.

"hey, are you sick or something? Sick people should eat soup."

"what? No I'm not sick, do I look sick to you?"

"yes."

"well, I'm not"

"are you sure?"

"…."

He walked away! That's just rude. I was concerned for his health and he's ignoring me! I grabbed a shoe….. off some random persons foot and chucked it at him.

"what!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away.

"my shoe…"

"shut up"

Ooh look there's Temari, and Kankuro. I went over to them and caught a bit of their conversation.

"… look Temari I'm positive their was another paint jar in here…"

What did I do with it after I painted poka-dots on the freaky green jumpsuit? I don't remember putting it back.

" I think someone got into are stuff…" Kankuro.

" you probably just lost it so shut up already, if someone got into are stuff why would they only take your paint? Idiot."

Temari seems like she's in a rather good mood and oh-my-god-I-feel-a-stare-boring-into-my-back-were-is-Gaara! I peeked over my shoulder and sure enough, there he is! I stared at him and he frowned, witch turned into a scowl till I looked away.

And then he's right next to me.

No fair making me look away so you could do the awesome ninja uber-fast-silent-moving-thing. At least he's not covered in blood anymore, right? I leaned closer to him and peered at his robe to make sure. Yup, no more dripping of blood on the floor. I looked back up and he's staring at me like I did something weird… oh wait, I did. I kinda just checked him out. Umm….. What do I do now? Lets just watch the fights… this is just like the mayonnaise incident, act like it never happened. At least this one has less evidence. Oh look the second fight started! Aw its two people I don't know.

I looked at Gaara from the corner of my eye.

He was still staring at me with his pretty eyes.

Just staring.

And staring.

And being cute.

And staring.

"Sweetie!" someone picked me up from behind!

"ahhh!" I twisted and flailed and saw…

"NO! okay! NO you weirdo pervy silver ninja! Put me down!"

He didn't have to. Gaara's sand made him. And Gaara looked rather pissed.

Kakashi did that weird eye-smile thing and disappeared.

Gaara turned his glare on me.

"uuhh….hehe…. I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

I made a hasty exit but tripped over a masked ninja as I rounded a corner.

"sorry…" I mumbled to the random ninja. She was dressed all in black(traditional ninja) her mask covered most of her face like Kakashi's and she had a red ribbon tying her hair up.

"haha. I thought you tried to attack me!" she laughed.

"hehe.. no. I'm Kyoki"

" I'm Mika. Mizuki Mika" she smiled and we stood up.

She wasn't wearing a headband.

"nice to meet 'cha" we spoke at the same time. Note to self: try and avoid the unison voice. The unison voice will control your mindz.

We laughed and I realized I needed to pee. Now. I gave her an apologetic smile and dashed off.

I crept around the corner and scanned the Genin. I spotted Temari but the brothers had disappeared.

Whew, by the time I see him again he should have forgotten the awkwardness.(awkward t me, probably not to him. He is all powerful, I'm pretty sure all powerful people are exempt from the awkwardness.)

I looked at the big fancy screen over the arena and saw that Gaara was absent because his match was up next.

Against Sprout.

The mini-freaky-green-jumpsuit.

"go Gaara!"

I got stared at for that.

The person whose shoe I stole glared at me.

Kakashi and Gai gave me nervous glances out of the corner of there eyes and whispered to each other.

"our poor sweetie is corrupted." Kakashi.

"in the name of youthfulness she must be saved!" Gai.

"we shall save her!" unison voice that takes over your mind!

I backed away from them and found Mika leaning over the balcony, watching the fight intensely…watching Gaara.

"hey! Can you hide me?" I whispered to her.

"what? "

she glanced at me then looked back at the fight just as Gaara's sand bubble went up and blocked an attack.

"I wonder if he controls it when he uses sand to block?" she mumbled.

"no, it does it on its own most of the time."

"really? It must have some weakness, right?"

" what planning on kidnapping him?" I teased.

She just looked at me.

I waited.

What's with that look.

I gave a small laugh, she followed…. And holy sand Gaara has a stalker! Look out Gaara you have a fan girl! Yeah now I can giggle at him and he won't know why! Oh the great power of information! Mwahahaha!

"so…." play it cool Kyoki, stop with the greedy look. Don't scare her away. Stop with the plotting to help her kidnap Gaara, just for fun!

"how well do you know Gaara?" she asked conversationally.

"I'm his housekeeper." I half giggled.

"do you know if he has any weaknesses?"

"he likes blood? If you want to kidnap him and glomp him just ask and I'll help. It'd do him good to be glomped without him killing you. Everyone needs to be glomped at least twice. It's life changing!"

I laugh-blurted-giggle-squealed.

"I'll keep that in mind" she laughed.

With me or at me?

What the heck is a laugh-blurt-giggle-squeal?

Aw she walked away.

Now I'm alone.

Please come back!

I need friends who aren't pushy and scary like Temari!

Please!

I give you cookies!

Whoa! Did Sprout just land a blow on Gaara? No Way!

I leaned over the balcony and pointed at Sprout.

"Gaara! You cannot let people hit you! You're suppose to be all-powerful!"

I earned a glare from Gaara….and many other people boring them into my back.

"you're a Gaara fan? So troublesome."

Shikamaru!

"Shikamaru!"

I hugged him. Earning me another glare from Gaara that got cut off in it's glare-ness as Sprout attacked him.

Shikamaru leaned against the railing and I stood there.

Watching Gaara and sprout fight.

Listening to Shikamaru mumble troublesome to himself.

Listening to Kakashi and Gai mourn over their 'tainted sweetie'.

I am not a candy thank you very much.

I don't even resemble a candy.

I want candy, Actually I want a cookie.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Three months!**

"we have to wait three months for the third exam?!" I whimpered.

I'm gonna die.

Here's why:

Gaara is unhappy.

When Gaara is unhappy he takes it out on the person who made him unhappy. 

If they're absent, he takes it out on me.

Reasons Gaara is unhappy:

Kakashi called me sweetie.

I hugged Shikamaru.

Sprout landed a blow on Gaara in his preliminary fight.

Gaara has to fight Sasuke(not sure if that made him upset or happy but its here so..)

Kankuro told Gaara I flirted with Shikamaru.(Kankuro figured out I stole his paint jar)

I punched Kankuro for telling Gaara I flirted with Shikamaru.

Gaara has decided I am to help him with his training. From the joy overflowing from Kankuro and Temari when they heard they didn't have to do it I figured it was a bad thing.

It is a bad thing.

One week into training with Gaara I have learned three things.

throwing arm is very accurate. Move fast or get hit.

2. Gaara's sand is faster than me, dodging works better than running away.

3. Trying to sneak out at night is pointless. Gaara doesn't sleep. Sneaking out during the day is easier.

I learned the third one today and was happily exploring Suna and going the opposite of wherever I felt Gaara's aura.

I recognize that red ribbon!

"Mika!"

I tackle-hugged her and she threw me across the street. Luckily I'm tougher these days. I shot back to my feet preparing for the next attack.(when fighting Gaara there is always a next attack)

"oh I'm sorry, I thought you were attacking me."

"don't you always?" I mused.

"haha. Yeah. How's your favorite?"

"moody, cute and dangerous. As always. I forgot to ask but who are you here with? Or are you a civilian of Konoha?"

"I'm just visiting for the chunin exams. Actually I'll have to leave pretty soon to report back to-"

"you can't leave me! I need a friend who doesn't scare me in one way or another!" 

I grabbed her arm and clung to it for dear life. She flipped me over and I ended up sprawled on the ground.

"your not scared of me? You should be." she gave me an evil smile.

"I'm not smart enough to be scared by you." I mumbled and returned to my feet.

"…." she thought for a moment." wanna get some ramen?"

"you'll feed me!?" 

"of course as long as I get your cookie."

she smiled and I followed her to the ramen stand. Why do I never get my cookie? 

Pout.

two weeks into training with Gaara I have learned seven things.

throwing arm is very accurate. Move fast or get hit.

2. Gaara's sand is faster than me, dodging works better than running away.

3. Trying to sneak out at night is pointless. Gaara doesn't sleep. Sneaking out during the day is easier.

4. Gaara uses his sand to toss me around in the air when he gets bored.

5. Gaara can hold a grudge as good as any woman.

6. Run fast, dodge faster, DO NOT TEASE GAARA!

7. You cannot escape a net made of sand. Note to self: when your hungry because you've been trapped in a sand net for five hours(for teasing Gaara), do not eat sand. Gaara doesn't like it when you eat his sand.

I crouched behind the boulder gasping. I only have two kunai left and three shuriken. Throwing things at Gaara doesn't work. Hear that sound? The soft scraping as his sand creeps over the rock…. that I'm hiding behind? It means RUN! I tripped and went flying, helped along by Gaara sand.

"oof"

I hit the ground after a twenty feet freefall. And get up to dodge again.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

Gaara likes beating me up. 

Mika left yesterday so I can't even go see her after this round.

Why am I here?

nine weeks into training with Gaara I have learned many things.

throwing arm is very accurate. Move fast or get hit.

2. Gaara's sand is faster than me, dodging works better than running away.

3. Trying to sneak out at night is pointless. Gaara doesn't sleep. Sneaking out during the day is easier.

4. Gaara uses his sand to toss me around in the air when he gets bored.

5. Gaara can hold a grudge as good as any woman.

6. Run fast, dodge faster, DO NOT TEASE GAARA!

7. You cannot escape a net made of sand. Note to self: when your hungry because you've been trapped in a sand net for five hours(for teasing Gaara), do not eat sand. Gaara doesn't like it when you eat his sand.

8. Running and dodging for hours on end improves the stamina greatly.

9. Dropping lots of string and tacks and stuff into his sand pisses him off but slows him down.

10. Pocky is the food of the gods, and is MINE! Except when Gaara steals it. Just like my cookie.

't cry in front of Gaara, he doesn't know what to do so he just puts you in a sand box till you stop.

12. I think I know why Gaara doesn't talk. We haven't said a word to each other in weeks. He doesn't even 'hn' me anymore.

13. Gaara didn't expect me to leap at him from above.

keeps tabs on Uchiha Sasuke.

about me is changing.

I'm bleeding. He threw a kunai at me with his sand. I'll consider it cheating. 

I'm leaving little drops of blood everywhere.

I'm thirsty.

I'm tired.

I'm hot.

I'm hungry.

I AM DONE!

I stood up and walked out of my hiding place, even though he hadn't found me yet.

"Gaara!"

Sand attack, it hit my shoulder and pushed me backwards.

"GAARA! LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed. I glared at him. Eyes full of anger.

Sand attack number two. I dodged. No hit. that's a first.

"I SAID-"

Third sand attack, its like a sandstorm. I'm through. My fury, pain, sorrow, fear, EVERYTHING just flooded out and I tossed out my arm, blood droplets splattered out. And it stopped. No let me rephrase that. 

IT BLEW AWAY.

Like wind.

And Gaara didn't do it. His sand was gone and scattered and HE HADN'T DONE IT.

I did.

But I'm still pissed. I don't have time to think about that right now because I want to chew Gaara out.

" you're mad. Your taking it out on me. You always do and you're always mad. I am sick of it. Training?! How is you beating up someone who doesn't stand a fighting chance training! I'm not a doll Gaara! I have no reason to stand here and take this abuse from someone I don't even like! Better yet, I'M STARTING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

I turned around and walked home. 

He just stood there. 

Glaring at my back. 

Just like he always did.

I received no comfort from Temari and Kankuro when I got back to our room. As a matter of fact they told me that I needed to go back to the house in Suna. They said I needed to be long gone before the third test of the chunin exam.

I packed my stuff.

I discovered Kankuro had eaten my cookie.

I walked out the door and headed for Suna.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Back to Suna.**

I'm four days away from Konoha and I'm nearing the edge of this forest and thought you might like an updated point tally.

Points face plant: 53

Points me: 2

Points Gaara's magic sand:0 because Gaara is still in Konoha.

Oh my god I just saw a light! Is it the desert! Oh I hope-

BAM!

I got taken down by a heavy arm. Knocked right into a freefall for the ground. I landed just inside a small clearing.

It didn't matter. The ground still hurt.

Oh look people fighting..

One guy with a cloak covered in red clouds, the person he's fighting looks like a Konoha scout. Another guy with the red-cloud robe is standing next to me with a huge sword on his back.

He's blue.

It's kind pretty.

The fighting red-cloud robe guy reminds me of Sasuke.

Such a pretty blue.

Wait…

"why are you blue?"

"huh?"

"why are you blue?"

"I'm from the village of the hidden mist."

"are all mist people blue?"

"no."

"then why are you blue?"

"….."

"what do you not know why you're blue?"

"of course I know why I'm blue!"

"then why are you blue?"

"….."

"why are you blue?"

"Itachi, are we almost finished here? Can you hurry up!"

Oh so Itachi was the Sasuke looking dude fighting the ninja scout.

"why are you blue?"

"….."

"why are you- EEEEEEEEEEeeeekk!"

He lunged at me and I dodged. He lunged again. I ran. He chased me.

We went around and around in circles along the edge of the little clearing and continued doing so even after Itachi finished up his fight.

I'd scream.

He try and hit me with his big spiky sword.

I'd run faster.

He'd lunge.

I'd dodge.

In circles.

Around the clearing.

For about fifteen minutes.

Mika popped out of a tree!

"Mika help me!!" I screamed and hid behind her.

"Kisame. What are you doing ?" Mika asked blue-fish-face.

Kisame stopped and glared at her.

"she ticked me off and I kinda want to kill her."

"You can't kill my precious Kyoki! She's my precious."

Mika started petting me.

"you can't order me around, you're my subordinate remember." Kisame.

Itachi glared at us all.

"I know you're weakness." Mika.

"you wouldn't…"

"I would, as a matter of fact-"

"no ok I'll leave her alone just please keep your mouth shut you evil little demon!"

Itachi's still glaring.

Mika's still petting me.

Blue-fish-face-Kisame looks frustrated.

I'm resisting the all powerful urge to ask blue-fish-face why he's blue.

I'm failing.

"done playing games? We have a mission to get to. Kisame lets go." Itachi and his Itachi coldness.

Him and Kisame departed.

Mika stayed with me.

"wait, were you with them?"

"yes. Now I'm with you!"

She tackle-hugged me.

We headed back to Suna.

Points tally:

Points face plant: 79

Points me: 0

Points Gaara's magic sand: 0 because Gaara is in Konoha

Points Mika: 7

Just thought you'd like an update. Were in the desert now. The sand is tripping me more than usual. Mika has taking Temari's spot of laughing. Note to random wanderers: do not throw things at cacti.

We stopped for the night and made camp. For some reason this trip is taking longer than it should. I think we got lost.

Mika is showing me kunai throwing techniques.

She threw one at a cacti.

It hit the cacti.

Cacti exploded and a bunch of desert spiders came out.

We ran away screaming.

We ran a loooooooooong way.

Hundreds of spiders go everywhere and move fast, so keep running.

Good news!

We ran for miles but I finally found that twisted old tree that is one of our precious few landmarks in the desert.

We were only a few more miles from Suna.

At the house…..

I decided it best to just go back to Gaara's house. I assumed we'd eventually come to the terms of me moving out but for now me and Mika could enjoy the place.

Witch means…… a rundown of what happened the next few days.

The ninja's who got left behind when everyone else went to the chunin exams are drunker than before.

Mika stole my cookie.

I attacked Mika.

I learned Mika is stronger than me.

Way stronger than me.

We painted each other…. and a few random people with Kankuro's paint.

Gaara's room is still too scary to open the door.

Similar to Kakashi, I cannot win when trying to get Mika's mask off.

Desert spiders to crawl into houses.

Desert spiders like to follow Mika around the house.

I learned Mika makes great sammiches, but I make better waffles.

Food fights are messy.

Me and Mika went on a Drunk-ninja-tipping spree.

We learned Drunk ninjas get revenge when their sober.

We learned sober ninja's fear Gaara's house.

Yay for sanctuary!

I made soup and sat at the table with Mika.

" is your shoulder all right? Sober ninja's throw better when their not drunk."

"sore, but drunk ninja tipping is worth it."

I peered at the wall behind her.

"I think there's still ketchup on the wall."

"what! No way, I spot cleaned this kitchen!"

"maybe it's blood. Or it has ninja skillness and hid from you."

"if it's blood then its your mess! Does ketchup have ninja skillness?"

"hmm… mayonnaise has ninja skillness."

"I have ninja skillness."

"yes you most certainly do.."

We debate what did and didn't have ninja skillness and then washed dishes.

I think we forgot the red spot on the wall.

We were heading upstairs when the door slammed open and the silhouettes entered the house.

I took a defensive position.

Mika disappeared into the shadows.

I looked back at the figures and gasped.

Temari, Kankuro,………. And Gaara.

All of them beaten, bruised, dirty and bloody…. ALL of them.

Gaara stared at me and I looked at his sad, sad eyes and saw pain… weakness.

He stumbled forward.

I prepared to catch him if he fell.

He didn't.

He reached out and hugged me.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Friends and not-so-friends..**

The morning after…..

We were all in the living room after staying up all night treating injuries and grumpy patients. I was yet again changing Gaara's bandages because Kankuro swore he saw it bleeding through. Duh you fricken idiot the bandage is going to get bloody, he's bleeding for holy sake.

Gaara glared at Kankuro.

Mika stared at us all. Oh look she reappeared from the shadows!

No one had actually said anything about what happened. Whatever it was it seemed like my murderous trio were ashamed of it, so I didn't ask.

A few days later….

"soup?" Kankuro gave me a pitiful look.

"your pathetic." Temari.

I grinned. Same old, same old.

I walked in the kitchen and Mika was sitting on the counter eating MY cookie. I shook my head in defeat.

"I'll never win…" I said wistfully. "I'll never have my cookie goodness."

Soup.

Five people eating soup should not be this quiet. Ever.

I'm still not quite sure how Mika ate because the mask never came off but the food disappeared.

BAM!BAM!BAM!

I jumped…and spilled my soup…..in Kankuro's lap.

He whimpered and ran upstairs.

I answered the door.

Correction: I opened the door and a ninja barged in.

"where's Gaara?" ninja.

I stood my ground in front of him. he are getting nowhere near my still injured trio!

"who are you?" me.

"where's Gaara?" ninja.

"I wont let you any further into this house till you tell me who you are." me!

"….." silence.

he pushed me aside and went into the living room.

"HEY!" indignant me!

I ran after him and found him standing in front of Gaara with his normal look on his face, commanding and murderous. that's my Gaara!

The ninja bowed his head and whispered something to Gaara. Gaara nodded and informed us we were heading out to fix a mistake.

So we headed out in double time heading for konoha, Gaara helped me along with his magic sand, as a matter of fact we were using a lot of chakra to go fast as we could.

I still didn't know what was going on. We traveled like that for and entire day then rested a bit while it was dark. In the morning we continued are journey and sped through the tree's like it was nothing.

I sensed people fighting up ahead and our group split up. Temari and Kankuro headed off in different directions and I stuck with Gaara. Mika wasn't with us because Gaara had sent her to konoha so they would know we were on their side.

We came across a clearing were Sprout and some guy with a bone Kekkai Genkai were fighting. Gaara and me landed and sprout was shocked.

"what are you doing here?" sprout.

"we owe a debt to Konoha." Gaara.

Fighting ensued.

Eventually Gaara went all out and the entire clearing ended up in sand and the enemy had turned into some freakish thing.

More fighting ensued.

Bone guy grabbed me as a hostage.

Why didn't I see that coming?

He's poking me.

"make one move and I'll kill her." bone guy.

I snorted.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Sprout was being sneaky.

Bone guy saw him being sneaky and shot a bone at him.

Gaara looked at me, thinking. He shrugged.

"like I care?" his voice was blank, as was his face.

I smiled.

That's my Gaara!

A bone went through my shoulder and I screamed.

Gaara shot sand, bone guy dodged and I went with him.

Bone through my ribs. I screamed louder and gasped.

Then I realized the guy behind me was a man.

I brought my foot up real hard and gave him a good kick right wee it hurts the most.

He dropped me and stepped away, however he also shot another bone through my leg.

Then repetitive ones at Gaara. That didn't work. So he shot another one, meant to kill, at me.

It never landed.

Gaara had covered my body with his own and put up his defense bubble of sand.

It's very dark in the bubble of sand.

I can hear Gaara's breathing and my own painful gasps as the bone in my shoulder was nudged.

Gaara and his bubble disappeared as he went to fight bone guy.

Him and Sprout double teamed and the battle met its finish.

We won.

I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital.

I don't like hospitals.

The people in white coats look to much like the ones that take crazy people away.

Gaara was sitting in the corner staring at me.

Temari was in the doorway and Kankuro was eating at the foot of my bed.

"were are we."

"konoha hospital. Glad to see you awake."

some guy in a white coat answered me as he walked in.

He looked at my trio and Mika as she appeared from the shadows.

"if you would please leave her bandages need changed and her wounds checked on."

Gaara glared at him but left with the others.

Two hours later I'm sitting there bored because none of my people are here, so I'm staring at the ceiling.

"sweetie!" two familiar faces burst into the room and I winced.

Kakashi and Gai came bearing gifts.

Gai gave me flowers

" to compliment your youthfulness!" Gai shouted.

Kakashi gave me candy and eye smiled at me. I read the note stuck to it.

'_sweets for our sweetie'_

I shook my head. then smiled.

"stick around, Gaara will be here in a few minutes…"

They disappeared. I laughed.

It hurt my side.

Kiba and Shikamaru visited me next and Kiba let me hold his puppy while Shikamaru looked at my wounds and told me I was troublesome, I grinned at them both.

After they left I got a visit from Iruka, he walked in, told me I was a troublemaker, he gave me some Ramen, then walked out. Gaara came to check up on me, he said nothing.

No one visited for awhile after that.

A few days later they allowed me to get up and walk around and I was stalked by freaky-green jumpsuit and weirdo-pervy-silver-ninja.

Temari made me change into an outfit she bought for me and she walked with me for awhile till she got bored of the blank hallways of the hospital, then she left.

The next day I was allowed to leave and me, Mika, and the murderous trio went back to Suna.

After awhile things got back to normal in Suna. Gaara tried to seem less murderous but his approaching people made them and the council nervous. The council stalked Gaara cas their creepy like that.

I was walking with him one day when some ninja student kid thought he was brave and threw a stone at Gaara.

That pissed Gaara off.

That pissed me off.

Gaara has him wrapped in the sand that causes people to go squish and I realized this was bad. I didn't want to see this again.

"Gaara put him down!!! This is not going to help your issue!"

Gaara glared at me and curled his hand slightly, tightening the sand around the boy.

I winced and whimpered a little.

I've seen him kill for reasons less than this. I've gotten used to hearing about him killing someone. I've been inside that sand, I've felt it crush me till I passed out.

But for some reason seeing this happen to a child, even if it's a very moronic, rude, brat of a child, its still a young boy. He looked barely old enough to have made it into the ninja academy, witch means this is probably his first year. He's arrogant and an idiot but he didn't deserve to die.

"Gaara please…I'm not saying were going to let him off but please…don't" I pleaded.

Gaara's face grew frustrated but he let the kid drop.

I grabbed the child before he could run away and threw him to the ground. My knee pressed on his chest and I had hold of him by his hair.

He glared at me "lemme go!"

"no, your going to shut up and listen, you ignorant brat!" I hissed.

"Gaara did nothing to you, you have no cause to do anything to him! Your going to get up and apologize and then I am going to have you train for three hours till your sore, tired, and damned well sorry. Got it? And if you even think about running away I'm going to your ninja master to inform him your not fit to be a shin obi. End of story."

I dragged him to his feet and made him face Gaara.

He glared at us and I smacked him upside his head.

He blanked his face and turned back to Gaara.

"I..sry.." he mumbled.

"what?" I prompted.

"m sorr.."

"louder."

"I'm sorry!" he shouted and glared at me because he was too chicken to face Gaara return glare.

"that's better!" I smiled.

I kept my word. I made him run through every practice he's learned so far and taught him the basics of a few others for a few hours. Finally he wouldn't get up any more and instead just lay there gasping.

"what on earth were you thinking when you threw that stone?" I asked.

"he's evil. He should just die or disappear. He's a monster."

"really? How do you know? I had no clue you knew Gaara on a personal level and were fit to judge him."

He looked away, ashamed.

"what's your name?"

"Ryou."

"well, Ryou, do you honestly think Gaara wanted to be what he is?"

He looked back at me, startled.

I shook my head and walked away.

After that I'm pretty sure people finally realized that I was part of Gaara's 'group'. because they started avoiding me like they would Temari and Kankuro and of course Gaara himself. Gaara also stopped trying to get the people of Suna to like him and settled for their fearful tolerance.

People can be so cruel….


	12. Chapter 12

**12. You want what?!!**

A few months passed by in Suna under the rule of the council who still hadn't chosen a new Kazekage. Rumors flew about who would become Kazekage, and with rumors came bets and fighting. Elite ninja who were rumored to be candidates fought each other constantly and ninja who thought they were better fought them as well to gain attention. If the council doesn't hurry up their going to have a Suna civil war on their hands, with more sides than I have toes.

One amusing aspect though was that a few times I would see an elite ninja walk up to our house and stare at a few moments, some would take a few brave steps forward, but in the end none of them challenged Gaara.

I'd expect nothing less of an elite ninja, after all if they just went around challenging people they knew could probably beat them, they wouldn't be elite very long. They'd be dead.

My real shock came when three Suna ANBU knocked on our door and barged in.

They found Gaara in the living room and stood in front of him and bowed their heads.

"we would like you to become the next Kazekage, Gaara-san!"

Unison voice is mind controlling!

Wait a sec….

"YOU WANT WHAT!" I shouted.

The four of them stared at me, startled.

Three hours later……

I'm sitting on the couch still grumpy while the three ninja talk to Gaara about Kazekage-ness.

How dare they!

They made him into a demon, outcast him, they branded him a murderer, they tried to kill him, they sent him on a mission to destroy Konoha, and they have the audacity to ask him to become Kazekage so they can manipulate him? I don't think so!

No one manipulates Gaara.

No one orders Gaara around.

No one has the right(or power) to control Gaara.

So I got to sit there and do the glaring for once. Mika Glared too. Yay for not being alone-ness!

While Temari and Kankuro sit there with greedy looks on their faces. Moochers.

The youngest looking ninja was standing back a little and sweating.

We turned our glares on him.

He started shaking.

I imagined boring a hole into his head and he passed out.

"I didn't do it!"

One of the other ninja's knelt over their comrade and sighed.

"wrap this up will you. I'm taking this guy home."

And he left(taking the fainted person with him.)

We returned out attention back to the conversation.

"please give the council your reply in the morning, Gaara-san"

And the last one departed.

Gaara sat back with a blank expression on his face.

Holy sake he's actually thinking about it!

Why did Gaara get me up to go with him? Temari and Kankuro I can understand, but was it really necessary to wake me and Mika up for him to go meet the council?

Temari burst in again to make sure we were moving.

" what are you wearing? No, no, no,…"

She dug through my closet and pulled out a red outfit that looked pretty formal but seriously I don't remember buying it. She found another red outfit for Mika.

I noticed she was also wearing red.

"what's with the red-ness?"

She grinned at us.

"Gaara colors!"

She handed us our outfits and walked out of the room.

"Gaara colors?"

Me and Mika should really stop with the mind controlling unison voice.

We went downstairs and found out all of us were wearing red, not just the girls. We also found out that Temari wanted to do our hair as well. She subdued me and I was forced to comply. Mika fended her off and got away with her usual red ribbon.

"help me…" I pleaded to her.

Mika just smiled.

I ended up with ribbons in my hair and she had put my hair up and what did she put in it Its so soft… I twirled the stray curl that had escaped the hairstyle and laid at the side of my face.

Were did Temari find red fishnet?

Gaara came downstairs and looked at us all.

Blank expression.

He nodded and we headed for the council.

Don't you just love how we obey him without question, without even so much as a word out of his mouth?

The council is boring.

It's a bunch of old people trying to trick Gaara into being a poster child puppet.

Are they stupid? Gaara is too smart for that.

As a matter of fact the gist of it is he allowed them to make him Kazekage under the condition he would make his own decisions and would take advice from the council.

Gaara worded every sentence very carefully.

The council agreed.

They believed they can control him.

They are dead wrong.

Ha-HA-Ha-ha-ha.

A month.

It took an entire month to finalize him becoming Kazekage.

It never takes that long.

Their just being pissy cas Gaara won the word game and ended up with the better end of the deal.

I learned we were suppose to move into the Kazekage home.

Yay!

Then I learned they expected me to do all the packing except Gaara's.

Were moving out and I still haven't seen the inside of his room.

I don't like packing.

I told them so.

They pointed out I was their housekeeper.

I told them that since I did the packing they had to do the unpacking.

They whined and I won.

Kazekage house is really big.

And empty.

Seriously blank, no trace of any other Kazekage except for the memorial stuff in the den, like the paintings and statues.

I don't like being in the den.

The eyes creep me out.

I got to paint my room!

I painted a sky on my ceiling that had clouds swirling around the center(witch also happened to contain my light, so I pretended it was the sun) and I did the walls blue with the swirl clouds too so when I stand in my room it looks like everything is rotating and swirling around me like wind. It's pretty.

Gaara walked in and I didn't know so when he asked me were all the blue paint was I was startled and fell off my ladder and accidentally covered him in blue paint.

Note to self: Gaara's magic sand doesn't protect him from paint.

I stared at him for a little bit.

He just stared back, eyes wide.

I whimper-giggled and wiped paint off his shoe.

To continue looking at me he had to look down so he saw himself, gave a pained expression, took a bucket of blue paint and walked out of my room.

I heard Temari laugh as he walked down the hallway.

Her laughter stopped abruptly and I'll assume she got his I'll-kill-you glare.

I heard Kankuro tell him that if he was going to paint himself he should have red paint, not blue.

He shut up fast and I'll assume he also got the I'll-kill-you glare.

After most of our things were taken care of and stuff settled down I tiptoed to Gaara's room and peeked inside.(the door was cracked open for paint fumes to escape)

His room, like mine, had blue walls and ceiling, cloudless, only his had a desert setting. Just desert sand that seemed to go on forever.

It seemed empty, lonely.

I noticed he didn't have a bed, he did have a couch though. I think it's to replace the empty spot.

He turned around and saw me looking.

He stared at me with his cuteness and pretty eyes.

I smiled and tiptoed back down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Seriously repeats?**

Boredom.

Bored.

Bored.

Boredom.

So bored I contemplated gluing Kankuro to a chair again.

Or maybe I should put a paint trap above Temari's door.

It's been a few months since we moved into the Kazekage house and my trio are always gone and Mika signed up with the Suna ninja's so she's gone most of the time as well.

Leaving me generally alone.

Again.

I screamed because an ANBU popped in. I was in my kitchen for holy sake! Those guy's aren't suppose to pop into the Kazekage house.

"Lord Gaara wishes to see you."

Unless Gaara sends them.

That works too.

I love how they call him lord. They sound so frightened. It's funny. Or maybe I'm just that bored.

So I had to head to that place.

I forgot what its called, its wherever Gaara works as Kazekage. Donno.

Ninja people kept averting there eyes whenever I passed them as I headed up to Gaara's 'office'.

I feel so lonely!

The door was cracked open so I peeked inside first.

Gaara was doing paperwork at his desk and he was wearing the Kazekage robes.

He looks cute.

"come in"

He didn't even look up. Oh, right, ninja skillness.

I slipped inside the door and walked up to his desk.

I picked up the Kazekage hat and played with it.

"yes? The random ANBU guy said you wanted to see me."

Magic sand took the hat away from me.

"what did you do?"

"umm… I'm innocent?"

His mouth twitched. I think he smirked at me, I can't tell because he's still doing paperwork.

"when we were training you blew my sand….and everything else in the area, away. How."

"…….."

"and you made one of the ninja that came to our house pass out. How?"

"um…. I didn't do that."

"yes you did."

"no I didn't"

"yes you did"

"no -"

He finally looked at me. It wasn't a glare, not yet, but it was an irritated look.

"I don't know."

"hn"

He sighed and waved me away.

I'm being treated like a pest again. When will I be of some use to someone? Will someone give me a cookie?

About a week later I met that kid again. He was with a group of friends. He looks a lot different, tougher or older somehow, but I recognized his voice.

"Ryou!" I called.

He turned around and paled.

I laughed and walked over to him and his friends.

"Ryou do you know this chick?" one of them asked. It was a slightly chubby boy with black hair, a bandana were a forehead protector would go and an obvious attitude problem.

"yeah. Kinda wished I didn't" he replied in a very disrespectful tone.

Didn't me and him already go over this? With the being polite to people thing?

"Then let's go" a girl with spiky brown hair interrupted. Again with the attitude.

They're seriously beginning to piss me off.

When I chewed him out when we first met he at least had a little respect.

" Ryou why don't we go get some ramen. I'll pay if it will help with any hard feeling about that time. Oh and your little friends can come if the want to, I suppose." I stressed the word little.

" Ryou, you're not honestly thinking of ditching on us now are you?" boy.

"Ryou's not a wimp, he wouldn't dare ditch." girl.

"I'm going with my friends." Ryou. They started walking away and I noticed the bags thy were carrying.

Hm … he seems reluctant to go with them and nervous about me.. He's not going back to old habits is he? Well I can check….

" oh, and Gaara says he's sorry. The whole throwing rocks and stuff brought back some bad memories for him and his control slipped a little. He said to show he has no bad feelings he'd like to actually be introduced to you in a more civil way sometime."

Gaara had said none of that but I'll deal with that later.

Ryou stopped and his friends shot him dirty looks. I'm really convinced that by the guilty look on his face they were about to go do something anti-Gaara.

I don't tolerate people who are anti-Gaara.

Because he's my Gaara.

Now…. To get to the other two….mind games, mind games….

I smirked.

"As a matter of fact why don't you three come with me and meet Gaara right now. He's trying to get people to like him a little more, so why not start with you three."

Ryou's 'friends' paled and looked real pissed at the same time.

" Or perhaps something you were about to go do was something with the intent to harm Gaara?"

The two cursed and Ryou looked ashamed.

Yay now I can go make them do training for hours on end but at least I have something to do now!

And I made them train for five hours. Then they couldn't get up anymore and I had to stop making them train. Ah this brings back memories.

" so what are your names?"

"….."

" I asked a question."

"Mira" girl.

" Rei" boy.

"want to tell me why you hate Gaara so much?"

"he's a monster. He needs to die."

"oh, now I see were Ryou got that idea stuck in his head. And Ryou I'm disappointed you didn't learn from last time."

I took them to meet Gaara.

It went rather well, they all apologized to his face and Gaara even let Rei try on the Kazekage hat.

I frowned at this gesture but then it explained itself.

Gaara used his scary magic sand to take the hat off the boy.

That scared them a little.

Ryou started sweating so I smiled and patted his shoulder.

He relaxed a bit.

"if it makes you feel any better Gaara has nearly killed me several times with his sand. I've even seen him use it in battle training….against me. I know the feeling of fearing it. That is until I ate some, then I realized it aint that scary."

All four of them gave me funny looks.

"what, you can't be scared of something you've eaten."

"….."


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Eeeek!**

Sunset is so pretty.

Especially in Suna were it turns the brightest hues of gold and orange and pink, at one point its almost red.

It beautiful.

Too bad there weren't more people out to enjoy it.

Course I was in the middle of the desert. Looking for some person who was suppose to arrive today and Gaara told me to go meet up with him.

Speaking of Gaara, I can feel his stare boring into my back.

I turned around and there he is, higher up on the cliff.

He's scowling.

Gaara's scowl means one of two thing:

1. He's serious.

or

2. He's pissed off.

Sand arrow strait at me.

"whoa!"

I dodged and it followed me. Not much maneuvering room on a cliff here! I backed against the wall were I could no longer see him.

And he appears to the side.

And the sand attacks.

It wrapped around my arm.

Damn.

No, no ,no ,NO! its crushing my arm!

I need this arm thank you very much! I threw a stone at Gaara and it sped strait to him, only to be stopped by sand.

My arm was released but followed quickly by another attack.

I dodged and ran away from the edge.

He attacked.

This went on for a few more hours.

Night fell.

His sand caught me a few times.

I'm pretty sure three of my ribs are cracked.

My left leg is numb.

And there's blood dripping into my right eye.

I panted, holding my side and watching for the next attack.

I got side blinded. A wave of sand came up, all I could see was its vague silhouette and sense it coming.

But not even that was enough to stop it.

I couldn't dodge.

There was no where to run.

It tossed me of the cliff.

Freefalling is something I've had experience with.

You never get used to the fear.

There's nothing to grab.

Your eyes are watering too much to see.

Because its nighttime your almost too numb from cold to feel the wind.

You can only hear it whistle as you fall.

Faster by the foot.

From this height, whatever limb I landed on would break and all I'm thinking is….

What the hell is Gaara's issue? And were the hell is my cookie!

You know what?

I really don't want to hit the ground.

I don't want to get hurt.

I don't want to be found crying.

I don't want to touch the sand.

I'd rather stay in the sky.

I like the wind.

I like the sound.

I like this feeling of flying.

The exhilaration.

The speed.

I don't want to land.

I want to fly!

Oh.

Now I know what Gaara was talking about.

The daydreams.

The falling off rooftops.

The being able to sense were everyone is.

Blowing away his attack in konoha.

Making that guy pass out.

It was all me!

Gaara has his sand.

I have the wind.

And guess what?

I'm flying!

Up, away from the ground.

Up, over the cliff.

Up, passed Gaara and his smirking.

Up, pass the world and into the Sky!

Hahaha I can see Gaara on his sand trying to catch up to me.

This is great.

But I'm tired now.

So tired…….

So I flew, right.

And whatever goes up….

Must come down.

I fell right out of the sky.

I'm lucky as hell Gaara was there or I'd be dead.

But, I know what I can do now. It amazing, to control air like Gaara controls sand.

Maybe I should open my eyes now.

I can feel them standing over me.

They're worried.

I blinked.

Blink again.

Okay one more time, just to make sure.

Gaara is like two inches from my face.

I blushed.

"hn"

He stood up and sat down in a chair.

I was on the couch were we always set injured people even though we have beds and stuff.

"you are a complete idiot!" Temari shouted from the doorway.

"hey, I know your arm is broken or whatever, but can you still make soup?" Kankuro piped up from behind Temari.

My arm?

Soup?

I looked at the arm, In its cast. Awwww.

It's not even a pretty cast.

It's blue.

Red would have been better, cas red is a Gaara color.

I shall graffiti the evil blue cast.

Graffiti it to look like pretty colors.

" hehe, I control air!" I said happily.

"woosh! Heheha."

I'm a little loopy right now.

Did they give me medicine?

Medicine has funny side affects.

My mouth tastes fuzzy.

My ears sound weird.

Yep I'm loopy as a lizard.

Wait, are lizards loopy?

Can I have a cookie?

My eyes look green.

Oh wait, those are Gaara's eyes.

Such pretty pretty eyes……

Guess what?

While I was passed out Council got wind of what we had found out and summoned me.

To the council.

That I dislike very much for their 'must control everything' issues.

"would you please give us a demonstration of your abilities, so that we may decide what to do with you?" council person asked.

Gaara was glaring at them.

"I don't know how." me!

"excuse me?"

"umm.. I don't exactly know how to summon my power or whatever."

"hmph" old council lady.

"how did you summon the ability before?" council person.

"I was ,uh, in a life threatening situation."

The council looked at each other, then me….. Greedily.

"Absolutely not." Gaara! In his commanding Kazekage voice. Hehe.

"excuse me?"

" you will do no harm to Kukichi Kyoki in order to bring forth his ability."

He talks so formally, its kinda weird. But he's cute with his formalness and I-shouldn't-blush right-now-because-I'm-in-a-room-full-of-people.

The council people started whispering amongst themselves.

An old guy in the back addressed Gaara.

"did you say her name was Kichi? Would she be a remnant of the Kichi clan?"

More old people whispering.

"um, its Kukichi…."

" 'ku' is a simple suffix. With the description of your ability it would fit with the power of the Kichi clan."

"really? So where is this Kichi clan." I asked.

"dead."

…

…

Awwww!

"can I ask why?"

"we have other matters to attend to. You are dismissed."

suspicious rudeness…

Is very rude.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Must! Escape!**

I must escape.

The council has been watching me.

Even though its been months since I last was able to use that wind power.

Lately it's getting creepy.

Really creepy…

Stalker creepy..

One of the council's dogs is following me everywhere and he's not very sneaky, he was at first but now its like he gave up.

So I get stared at because I have some weird dude following me.

The only weird dudes I'm semi-almost-not-really-comfortable with are freaky green jumpsuit guy Gai and weirdo pervy silver ninja Kakashi.

So I'm gonna go pay a social visit to Konoha.

Maybe Mika will be there? I haven't seen her in a while and its beginning to worry me.

So I'm packing some stuff and the trio are standing in the doorway just watching me.

Temari and her I'm-offended-your-leaving-me-behind-with-these-two glare.

Kankuro and his now-whose-gonna-make-my-soup glare.

Gaara and his-why-are-you-leaving-me-worried glare, not really his glare is a normal glare but I'm beginning to make them mean things to fit into my way of understanding the world.

Even if my way of thinking is a little off.

By a long shot.

And I'm packing things.

And they're standing there glaring at me.

Its very awkward silence right now.

They don't even twitch, I think they practice glaring with silence and not moving-ness.

I got glared at al the way out the door.

Not a word.

Just glaring.

I got to the outskirts of the village before I realized I had a follower.

"I'm going to Konoha so would you council dogs finally stop following me!"

POOF!

They pop teleported next to me.

"haha. Actually the council didn't send me, our lord Kazekage did."

Aw.. Gaara sent me an escort! How cute of him, maybe he really was worried.

"he told me to make sure a silver headed pervert and a horrifying green thing didn't touch you."

Oh, not cute. that's actually pretty jealous of him. or controlling. Or both.

My bodyguard was useful however.

We didn't get lost thanks to him, no matter how hard I tried.

I didn't starve because I forgot food, he brought some.

I didn't face plant a gazillion times because after about the millionth time he just tossed me over his shoulder and continued walking.

We also got to konoha faster thanks to him doing all those previous things.

Oh, and I found out his name is Ren. His hair is a funny pinkish color so I shall call him Strawberry.

I changed it from strawberry to Raspberry instead, because Gaara's favorite food is Strawberries.

that makes calling him strawberry kinda awkward.

Me and Raspberry arrived in Konoha just as team Gai was leaving.

I spotted two evil green jumpsuits and twitched.

Oh crap, they spotted me!

"Sweetie!"

Ahhh! Evil freaky green jumpsuit unison voice!

"Raspberry help!"

I ran and hid behind him.

"is that the freaky green thing I'm not suppose to let get you?"

"YES!"

He went up to block the green blur and went flying. I laughed. then cried as I was picked up by the horrid green jumpsuits. They know I'm not a trophy right?

As they carried me back to the rest of their team we passed raspberry and I looked at him.

He raised his head and looked at me.

"you fail at life." I blamed.

Oh look theirs blink!

"Blink!"

I hopped away from these green things and tackled Neji. Then I hid behind him.

He glared at me.

Yay Glares!

Oh….. I think I'm missing the trio.

Then I realized I was still holding onto Blink and let go immediately, blushing.

"hello." blink.

"Sweetie! Come give me a hug!" Gai.

I cringed and hid behind Ten-ten.

Gai and his mini me pouted.

Raspberry finally got his butt over to us and I kicked him.

He gave me this pitiful look and I glared him down.

"Team Gai! We must depart."

"all right! Lets get there two times as fast as normal!" Sprout.

Ten-ten and Blink groaned as the green creatures 'yeah' ed each other.

And me and raspberry headed into konoha.

Oh my, look at the doggie!

Oh my, is that beast Akamaru! It's been almost two years since I last was in konoha, I think.

Oh my, is that Shino-bug? Ooh it is!

"Shino-Bug!"

I ran right past Kiba and tackle hugged Shino.

Bad idea.

Very much a bad idea.

"Shino."

"yes?"

"could you please get these bugs out of my shirt."

"oh."

They left and I patted myself down to get rid of the creepy-crawly sensation. A few bugs aren't bad, but when there's a whole cluster of them under your shirt it'll give you the heebie-jeebies if your not used to it.

I feel a stare…. Coming from behind the tree!

"hi Hinata!"

"hi" she whispered.

Kiba pouted and Akamaru barked.

"is that Kyoki? So troublesome."

Ah! I know that voice!

Shikamaru!

"Shikamaru!"

I turned around to tackle-hug him but I remembered what happened the last time I hugged him.

I paused.

And hugged him anyway.

Wait…. Look at his vest. He's been promoted! Yay for ninja promotion-ness!

We all talked for awhile and I held them back from doing their ninja duties. Then I realized there was food at the inn for me so we said our goodbye's and headed off.

A few days later I went to the hot springs.

I met the pink haired chick there!

She's working under the new Hokage and apparently that Naruto kid went off with some old perv. Oh and guess who joined the dark side?

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The one Gaara wanted to fight.

Running off to the dark side is no way to avoid a fight with Gaara you stupid grumpy-head.

I get done at the hot springs and I walked out and who's standing there chatting it up with Raspberry?

Why none other than the weirdo pervy silver ninja.

Kakashi!

I grabbed a stone and chucked it at Mr. Ren Raspberry for being an idiot.

Kakashi caught it out of the air.

I whimpered.

He turned around.

"Sweetie!"

I whimpered.

Raspberry got all bug eyed and had that 'oh crap, I messed up. Someone's gonna kill me' look and Kakashi picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder, gave the eye smile thing to Raspberry, and 'pop' teleported us away.

AH! Did he just kidnap me? Without even a cookie bribe?


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kidnapped by Kakashi…**

I groaned and my eyes watered.

Note to random whatever: pop teleporting while your laying over someone's shoulder is painful. And disorienting.

My stomach hurts.

Oh, that's right, it hurts because Kakashi's shoulder is not very soft, its strong muscle, but not very soft.

Can I be put down now?

Where are we?

I blinked and my eyesight finally cleared. Why am I in a classroom? Full of little ninja trainees?

Ooh this is Iruka's class! Why am I in Iruka's class?

"I win." Kakashi said from beneath me, as I'm still over his shoulder.

Iruka cursed, walked over to us, and handed Kakashi money.

What just happened.

Iruka looked at me.

"get better bodyguards." Iruka.

Were being stared at by the little ninja trainees.

"what was the bet?"

"whoever captured you from your bodyguard wins. I expected yours to be at least efficient enough to avoid this old man." Iruka.

"I'm only in my twenties…" Kakashi whimpered.

"can I be put down now? Were being stared at by very impressionable innocent little ninjas."

Kakashi flipped me over his shoulder and I tripped as I landed.

No fair with being a poor sport.

Kakashi eye smiled at me.

…… fear….. What is he gonna do, if he wasn't being a poor sport what is he doing and why is he eye smirking!

We are still being stared at by impressionable innocent little ninja's.

I looked at the little ninja's.

"class, please note that this silver headed guy is a pervert. Also please note that your beloved Iruka is in league with this pervert. Also I'm not a ninja, I'm from Suna."

"Victory is Konoha's, in a friendly competition I have captured the princess of Suna! For she is beloved of the Kazekage!" Kakashi shouted, one foot raised on a desk in a victory pose.

"have you met Gaara? The only thing beloved to him is strawberries. He's tried to kill me, his last attempt quite recent actually. I'm not so much as his 'beloved' as his property. He even sent me a bodyguard because he didn't want me to get caught by you and the green creature. Wait a sec…"

No.

It couldn't be…..

"Gaara didn't know about your bet now did he?"

Kakashi just eye smiled.

Iruka looked innocent.

The little ninja's stared.

So cruel..

All the men in my life are so cruel… (yay for sarcasm)

"I can't believe this. I'm not an object for your entertainment you creepies!"

I grabbed a kunai from my sleeve and chucked it at Kakashi, quite accurately I proudly add.

Point blank range.

It startled him like no other.

He didn't catch it, he jumped out of the way and let it hit Iruka, but end first, no harm done, but still..

Ah! Little ninja mob!

"you hit Iruka-sensei!"

"your awesome!"

"can you teach me!"

"go Suna princess!"

"Iruka-sensei you fail!"

"is Kakashi-sensei really a pervert?"

"nice throw!"

Eeek there's like twenty of them! What class is this?

Kakashi grabbed my shoulders from behind and leaned down close to my ear.

"congratulations! You just won a day of being teachers puppet, Sweetie."

Cry!

Being Iruka and Kakashi's puppet isn't fun.

So I made it fun.

I did kage bunshin and used them to mess with Iruka as he tried to show the class how to do kage bunshin.

I glued Iruka to his chair, I also glued most of the class to their chairs, Kakashi learned from last time and never sat down.

I attacked Kakashi to try and take off his mask, the mob of little ninja's helped me. We failed, Kakashi won. I had to go find him a sammich.

Kakashi ate his sammich.

Iruka finally got unstuck, and he unstuck the rest of the class.

They practiced jutsu's.

I ran around trying to find a bathroom.

Class was dismissed so Kakashi and Iruka took the opportunity to cart me around town.

We ran into Shikamaru.

Me and Shikamaru ran away from the two evil perverts and Shikamaru told me I was troublesome.

Me and Shikamaru found a grassy spot and laid down, watching clouds.

I used him as a pillow.

Kakashi found us and took me away again.

Shikamaru was asleep so I don't think he even noticed.

Gai and his team came back.

I cried because now I was trapped between freaky-green-jumpsuit-Gai, weird-pervy-silver-ninja-Kakashi, and nose-scar-Iruka-sensei.

I see Raspberry!

…

Eating ramen.

Completely carefree.

I threw a stone at him.

He jumped.

Thoroughly traumatized and tired of the three perverts by now, I was kinda pissed off, mostly because I was hungry and no one had fed me.

"when we get back to Suna, a dark part of me actually hopes Gaara will kill you. I know younger, less experienced ninja than you who are better bodyguards. You failed your job completely, twice, and you made Gaara lose the bet!"

Kakashi turned to raspberry now,

"don't forget to remind you lord Kazekage to pay up."

He eye smiled.

I kicked him.

"feed me!"

"oh… I knew we forgot something."

"we must feed her so our sweetie may keep her youthfulness!" Gai.

"I'm broke, the tabs on you two." Iruka.

Food….

Cookie….

Drool…


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Damages…**

Raspberry ran back to Suna.

And left me behind.

With Kakashi, Iruka, and the evil green thing.

They finally fed me though, it was yummy, I had sammiches and ramen and would have had a cookie if Kakashi hadn't taken it. Neither of us got to eat it though because I tackled Kakashi and accidentally crushed the cookie.

Kakashi made me stay at his place.

I slept in the bathtub and locked the bathroom door.

Then I snuck out in the middle of the night.

Freedom!

Except I forgot my way around Konoha village, so now I'm just kinda wandering around and I think I'm gonna cry now because the stupid sky decided to rain.

So now I'm wet, cold, and lost and I still prefer this over staying with Kakashi.

But, seriously, where the hell am I?

Eeek there's a person! I hid behind a bush, why? I don't know, but I did.

"what are you doing? So troublesome."

Shikamaru!

"Shikamaru!"

He's sitting on the fence above me, and I'm still hiding in the bush.

"hehehe…. I got away from Kakashi, but now I'm lost… then it started raining.. Hehe"

wow, my idiocy is rather embarrassing.

"…., so troublesome."

He hopped off the fence and dragged me out from behind the bush.

"come on."

He pulled me over to the house that the person(which it turned out was Shikamaru's dad) had come from.

He opened the door and gestured for me to follow him.

I stepped inside and he told me to stay there, he returned a few moment later with a towel in one hand, a sleeping roll in the other.

"hehe…"

"dry off, mom will kill me if you get the carpet wet. Hell, she'll probably kill me for bringing you in the house anyway. So troublesome."

So it took forever (an hour and a half) to get me dry enough to walk further into the house, because my long hair(that I forgot to cut) decided it wanted to keep all the water. Seriously I got about a gallon of water out of my hair alone.

I feel so weird walking into Shikamaru's home.

He dropped the bedroll in the living room and told me not to mess with anything, then he left and turned of the light.

I fell asleep fast, thinking about how I had outran Kakashi, and how I couldn't wait to see Gaara again. I had no idea that I would see him sooner than planned.

Guess how I woke up?

I got kicked.

By Shikamaru's mom.

"it's alive. What is it doing in my house?"

Shikamaru was leaning against a doorway looking, well, with that look that Shikamaru always has.

I blushed.

"oh, sorry, uh, really sorry…I'm Kyoki…"

I brushed my hair out of my face and attempted to control the now rather fluffy sand colored strands. Were did my ribbon go?

"Hmph. She's a rather skinny thing. Where's she from?" her voice sounded irritated and demanding. I had a feeling no one stood up to her very often.

"… Suna." I replied.

She gave me a look.

"why are you in my house?"

"because I ran away from a weirdo pervy silver ninja who kidnapped me?"

"troublesome."

And she left the room. I noticed a pile of cloths by my feet. Asking Shikamaru were the bathroom was, I went and changed.

Shikamaru's family has a very similar style of clothing….

And then I realized, what I had just changed into were guy's cloths….Shikamaru's cloths.

I grinned and imitated the way he walked.

I swear I had no idea he was standing at the end of the hallway.

Until he started laughing.

His Dad's head peeked around the corner and he looked at me..

Then Shikamaru,

Then me.

"Naru…. Who is this?….."

I waved at him and smiled.

"I'm Kyoki….. From Suna"

He grunted and disappeared.

I could hear Shikamaru's faint sigh 'troublesome'.

"umm… thanks, Shikamaru."

"yeah, yeah, troublesome Kyoki."

Someone knocked on the door and I followed Shikamaru as he went to answer it.

It was Kakashi, who saw me shouted:

"Capture the princess!"

Grabbed me and ran away with me.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Shikamaru shake his head and close the door.

Kakashi ran…

And ran… and jumped around..

And didn't stop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

"konoha must keep the sweetie to win the game."

He eye smiled at me.

One second were on the rooftop, I have an instantaneous déjà vu, and the next…

WHAM!

"oof"

Me and Kakashi are sprawled on the ground, breathless, I look up and Temari has this look on her face that could freeze the desert.

I threw out my arms and yelled:

"Save me!"

……

She hit me upside the head with her fan.

Eeek green blur to my left!

And I'm being dragged again only this time by Gai.

"I will keep you safe in the name of youthfulness!"

I whimpered.

He's faster than Kakashi.

By a lot.

Temari please hurry up now and save me.

And why are we in a box, a dark box?

The box spit me out and I looked up into a familiar painted face.

"Kankuro!" I cried happily.

"uhg!"

Someone grabbed me by the collar and ran away with me…. Yet again…. It was Iruka.

I'm gonna cry.

He ran halfway across the village before dropping into and alleyway and pushing us into the busy street.

Hiding us among people.

It really sucks that I'm now wearing cloths that blend me in with Konoha villagers.

Temari!

I saw her just as she saw me only Iruka picked me up and threw me!

Who the hell just caught me?

I looked.

"Kiba? What the hell!"

"it's a competition to see who's better, Konoha or Suna. And Konoha better win!"

"So why am I the game piece!?"

"your also the prize!"

"WHAT! I never agreed to this!"

He just laughed and dragged me along, Akamaru helped him.

"Kakashi!" Kiba yelled.

Sure enough that silver headed freak showed up and took me from Kiba.

I want a cookie… I'm gonna have a serious PMS from these guys.

"Kankuro! Save me and I'll make you the best soup you'll ever taste!" I yelled into the air.

"please don't bait the enemy sweetie." Kakashi asked and eye smiled.

I slapped him and he threw me to Gai.

"Kakashi I'm sorry! Take me back!"

He just waved.

That perverted jerk.

Gai pouted.

"I'm going to paint hot pink stripes on your green jumpsuit." I hissed.

He dropped me off the rooftop, were Iruka caught me.

Temari dropped down on us and hit him with her fan.

He got knocked out cold.

"Come on!" she ordered angrily.

"yay!"

I scrambled after her only to be swarmed with bugs and transported away.

"Shino!?"

"no one can get through my chakra eating bugs. This battle will be Konoha's victory.

"bugs, out of my cloths, now please."

"oh."

And they dissipated.

A net popped out of nowhere and dragged me away. It was attached to a puppet.

"will I really get the best soup I'll ever eat?"

"yes. Yes you will."

"goo-"

Feathers fell down and made Kankuro fall asleep. Ninjutsu.

Kakashi darted me out and passed me off to Hinata and Blink.

I cried a little.. Hysterically.

I'm kinda battered from being passed around so much.

The two 'white-eye' ninjas dragged me towards Iruka's school and passed me off to Shikamaru, who just grabbed my hand and walked me around to random places.

Surprisingly, he kept hold of me longer than anyone else.

Maybe it was the complete randomness of his direction?

Or the fact that since he had us walking, we weren't as obvious as a kidnapper and kidnapped?

Unlike the very obviousness of a green jumpsuit and a reluctant tag-along.

"so troublesome."

I looked up(I had been staring at my foot, its amazing what you don't realize most of the time.)

"….."

Green eyes, sleepy looking. Check.

Red hair, slightly messy. Check.

Gourd of magic sand, cork opened. Check.

Irritated look. Check!

Gaara!

"Gaara!"

I ran forward and tackle-hugged him.

He smelled like strawberries.

He looked at me.

"you idiot."

I smiled, typical Gaara.

In one(I'm pretty sure it was choreographed) moment everyone from both sides who had participated in this 'game' showed up.

Sand people smirking.

Leaf people being dejected.

Gaara glaring.

Me smiling like a fool.

"what are you wearing?"

…

I looked at Gaara, since he asked the question.

Then myself.

Then Shikamaru, whose cloths I was wearing.

"…"

"…"

" I ran away from Kakashi and Shikamaru found me in the rain?"

Gaara gave me an accusing look.

I looked at my foot.

Eh hehehe how awkward…..


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Akatsuki…**

So a few more months passed….

The awkwardness sorta passed….

It still lingers in the odd places that awkwardness will linger in.

I am unable to find any information on the Kichi clan.

None.

every time I ask a record keeper or librarian or whoever else takes care of that stuff its either ' I'm sorry, the records were lost" or ' the book has been recalled by the council'.

And guess what else?

No matter what I do, or when I do it, the council is unable to see me.

Its so frustrating!

So I'm making cookies.

Speaking of which, they should be just about cooled by now.

So I walk into the kitchen and there is one cookie left on the plate…. Out of two dozen, only one remains.

I should have noticed the unnatural quietness of the house.

Its because they were being sneaky little thieves!

I sighed and picked up my cookie, it was still slightly warm, chocolate still gooey.

Bliss!

I lifted it up to take a bite and it floated away.

I chased after it.

I wanted my cookie!

It left the kitchen and I dashed after it and strait into Gaara, who was being a sneaky little thief and hiding off to one side of the doorway.

I glared at him.

He was holding my cookie.

He gave me an innocent expression.

Gaara gave me an innocent expression!

"Uh! that's mine! You have no right to use the innocent expression! I'm defenseless against you when you do that! Gimme my cookie!"

He smirked.

I snatched at it but he's taller then me and he walked away.

I followed him.

He walked out the front door.

"no leaving! I want my cookie you little thief!"

Is calling Gaara a little thief allowed since he's taller than me?

Oh look! ANBU person.

"Lord Gaara! Akatsuki is attacking the village!"

".." Gaara.

"what!" me!

Oh look theirs a big white flying thing attacking the village.

Must be Akatsuki, aren't I brilliant?*yay for sarcasm*

Gaara's sand floated us up to the flying things level.

"um… why am I up here?" I whimpered.

"aren't you suppose to be as strong as me?"

Oh, right, I have wind abilities….. How do I activate them?

BOOM!

Eeek something just blew up and the freak flying the white thing is laughing.

Don't mess with Suna!

"Gaara what do I do!"

"…"

He pushed me off the sand platform were I plummeted to the earth.

Screaming.

WHOOSH!

Oh hey, life threatening situations activate my wind.

I flew back up to Gaara and the white thing that also flies.

Fighting ensued.

He tried to blow us up.

Gaara attacked and defended with sand.

I shot and air arrow that went way off target.

"how do you do this! I cant control it!" I screamed.

Why wasn't Gaara answering!

NO!

A bomb was falling strait for the village.. Wait Gaara stopped it with an enormous sand net.

Whew.

More attacking ensued upon Gaara and I got worn out from attempting to fight the white weirdo.

Gaara's ball of defense just exploded.

Gaara is falling.

What the hell did he just do to MY GAARA!

"GAARA!"

I let myself drop and caught Gaara just in time for the white thing to catch both of us.

I'm so useless.

Now both of us were captured.

I'm so exhausted.

"_it's a small world after all_

_it's a small world after all_

_it's a small world after all_

_It's a small, small world"_

Who is singing?

Why does the voice sound so familiar?

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Ooh that was blue-fish-face!

Oh right, we got captured by Akatsuki.

"Mika!"

Its her! Its really her!

"where have you been?!"

"kidnapped?" Mika.

"likewise" I sighed.

Why is Gaara floating with that look of I'm-in-pain-ness?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GAARA!" I cried.

No reply.

"their taking the one-tailed beast from him" Mika whispered.

"it looks like it's killing him!"

"it is."

"then why were you singing?"

"the more we break their concentration the longer it takes to extract the beast from Gaara, I'm trying to buy him some time."

"oh" I sniffled.

"KISAME! WHY ARE YOU BLUE?"

He roared in frustration.

I asked him again and again till someone flew over and knocked me out cold.

One or more of the people here weren't just projections.

Good to know, knowledge is power, and I can use al the help I can get.

Someone kicked me awake awhile later, it was the freak who flew the giant white thing.

The one who had kidnapped us.

I glared at him.

"eat or die. I Don't really care, yeah."

He shoved a bowl at me and walked away, going back onto his podium thing.

I looked at Gaara and a cold fury hit me.

Quite literally.

I turned to glare at the freak that flew and a gust of wind blew him off his podium.

I turned my glare at each of the figures in turn and only one other fell off, the rest were merely projections, unaffected by wind.

But no matter how hard I tried, my wind wouldn't reach Gaara through the blue aura around him.

I was still so unable to help him.

Frustrated, I just sat there and cried.

I couldn't help Gaara, not yet.

So I would wait.

"it seems we have company" one of the projections voiced out.

The began to talk about themselves.

"it doesn't matter, the extraction is nearly complete."

Which meant Gaara was nearly dead.

We needed more time.

"what about them" Kisame gestured toward us.

"knock 'em out, yeah."

The physical person who crawled slipped over to us but as he struck us, both me and Mika leaned back enough to avoid unconsciousness, and instead, pretended.

It was all I could do not to cry out when the blue aura around Gaara faded and he fell.

Several of the projections disappeared as well.

A few minutes later one of the cavern walls crumbled(more like exploded) and in came reinforcements, just barely too late to save him.

_Hey it's the Naruto kid, the nine tailed demon fox!_

He saw Gaara and started yelling, the flying white thing swooped in and took Gaara's body.

"NO!" I finally took my chance and chased after it. Mika stayed behind and helped Pinky and some old lady.

Kakashi and Naruto joined me in chasing after the flying white thing, and Gaara. I tried to use my wind to speed us up a little, but it exhausted me faster to do so.

It would be faster if I was only pushing two people instead of three.

So who would I leave behind.

Me.

The fact is that these two are the ones who can help Gaara.

So I stopped running completely and instead focused on pushing them faster.

When they got to far ahead I'd run again and continue pushing them faster.

I could feel that they were fighting but I couldn't help, I couldn't see what to do, all I could do was continue aiding their speed as they tried to save Gaara.

What is this chakra!

It's the demon fox chakra!

Wait and that?

What is Kakashi doing?

It's like he's creating a void in space….. Is this a shrarigran? Kakashi has a shrarigran eye?

"huff……hah…" I panted.

I stopped aiding them with my wind, if I hoped to be there in the end, then I needed a small rest.

After a few minutes more, pinky, old lady, and Mika showed up heading for those ahead.

I got up and traveled with them, keeping a wary eye on the old lady.

She looked bad. Only her determination of will kept her going.

We sped on.

We arrived as they retrieved Gaara's body from the white thing.

I whimpered and followed them as they lay him in a clearing.

Kankuro and Temari and a few others showed up.

Team Gai arrived.

I just stared around me.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

My mind was blurred, I couldn't understand what they were saying, the words were lost on me.

I could only stare.

Old lady bent over Gaara and I couldn't stand it, I knelt by his head and stared at his beautiful red hair, at his closed eyes.

Naruto knelt opposite of old lady and added his chakra to hers.

What are they doing?

Can….can they still save Gaara?!

Hope swelled in me, was it possible?

Oops I'm crying on Gaara's face.

I wiped it off his cheek and his eyes fluttered.

I sucked in a breath.

Naruto starting pulling Gaara into a sitting position.

I didn't notice that apparently all the Suna ninja's showed up.

Where they came from, I'm not sure.

Why they weren't here five minutes ago when we needed them, is questionable.

The fact that their here now, is perfect.

"why is my cheek wet?"

His amazingly perfect voice asked.

"she cried on you" Naruto.

"everyone in Suna came for you Gaara."

And then he was swarmed by all the people who came to rescue him.

I got pushed away and ended up on the outside for some reason.

"I thought we had lost our Kazekage for sure."

"now way! Lord Gaara is stronger than that! He protected the whole village, no way he'd just wimp out and die now."

I smiled.

The people love Gaara now. Just like they should. Just like……

He walked up to me.

"you cried on me?"

I blushed.

"hehe..uh…..yeah, sorry" I said sheepishly.

He gave a hint of a smile,

Leaned forward and kissed me.


	19. Chapter 19

** fill…..**

We got back to Suna and I completely forgot how. I just kept blushing and watching Gaara as though he might disappear if I don't.

Temari and Kankuro are making faces at us.

Probably because I refused to let go of Gaara.

I leaned close to Gaara's ear and whispered:

"You owe me a cookie."

He gave me a look.

What is that weird tinge of reddish hair I see in the corner of my eye?

"Raspberry!"

He turned.

My fail bodyguard.

I threw a shoe at him.

"you are the worst bodyguard in the history of body guarding!"

He smirked.

He smirked at me!

I pouted.

Gaara looked at me and my pouting, then Raspberry and his smirking, then up at the sky, thinking.

Raspberry saw him do this and paled.

Hehehe….

When the Konoha party was preparing to head back me and the trio went out to see them off.

Us lesser three stood back while Gaara and Naruto had a talk and shook hands.

Maybe I can get to like this Naruto kid, Gaara seems to.

Just before we departed Kakashi gave me an eye smile.

I gave him a good, nice glare in return.

I hopped out of the shower feeling quite refreshed.

How many days was I in that cave? How long was I unconscious? I mean, when we got back to the house I realized how dirty I was.

I was very, very dirty.

But now I'm clean!

Why is there a dress on my bed?

I looked around.

I tiptoed across the room and held the dress up.

Very simple, yet so pretty. And what an awesome red color, almost like the darkest red of sunset, yet still with that orangey-pink undertone.

Why is it here?

I looked around again, why do I have a weird feeling of….suspicion? trickery?

I want to try it on…..

….

….

I grabbed it and went back into the bathroom.

I luvv it I luvv it I luvv it.

Once I had it on, I thought I looked kinda messy so I brushed my hair.

I look so pretty.

I'm just standing in front of my mirror staring at myself.

"Oh, yay, you put it on. Perfect."

Temari complimented from my doorway.

I froze.

Trickery!

"Temari, did you put this on my bed?"

"of course. Who'd you expect? Kankuro to go buy you a dress?"

I laughed.

"well no, but.."

And I lowered my voice to a rather accusing tone.

".. why would you be putting out cloths for me to wear?"

She grinned.

Uh….. Help

So she dragged me out of my room and into the kitchen.

Were we found Gaara and Kankuro.

Gaara is holding slightly formal cloths in his hands and glaring at Kankuro.

"I will not 'try it on' until you explain to me why you are trying to put me in such cloths."

"just put it on, Gaara. Before Temari finishes her part…"

"to late you failure, I've already finished my job." Temari.

"you had the easy part!" Kankuro.

"how hard is it for one guy to give another an outfit?"

"Temari, have you met our brother?"

"Temari have you ever actually seen men interact?" I asked.

"don't interrupt!" Temari-Kankuro unison voice.

Me and Gaara looked at each other.

Then he looked at my dress.

Then we unison glared at the other two.

"both of you are failures. Your part was to dress both of them"

Mika popped out of the shadows.

"what's going on?"

Ignoring my question, Mika continued:

"Actually, Gaara can go as he is. He looks fine."

"do you know how hard it was to find nice cloths that Gaara wouldn't burn and now your telling me we don't need them? I was shopping for hours!" Kankuro asked indignantly.

We looked at him.

"I asked that you dress them, I didn't say you ha to shop for them. Now you two come with me."

And Mika grabbed us and dragged us out of the house.

You know, just before the door closed, I swear I saw Temari and Kankuro making funny faces at me.

Guess were Mika took us, then disappeared before we could attack her.

She took us to a random cliff in the desert that overlooked our amazing desert sunset.

So romantic.

So not what I need to deal with right now.

Their was even a blanket with a picnic basket containing mostly strawberries, Gaara's favorite. I opened the lid, had an awkward moment , closed it and decided to leave it closed.

The light was just beginning to turn orange.

I looked at Gaara, who seemed to find the sky above us incredibly interesting, blushed, and looked back at the ground.

"so, we're gonna kill them when we get back right?" I joked.

"hn"

…

Gaara hasn't done that to me in a long time.

Not since he stopped ignoring me.

Years ago.

I couldn't see his face, he wouldn't turn around.

He was just….staring at the sky.

So I stared at his awesome red hair.

Boring holes into the back of his head.

Silently begging for an explanation.

Am I over thinking this?

I think I might be. I think I might need a strawberry.

I reached over and saw a strawberry float away.

I smiled and grabbed it.

It tugged a little harder.

Gaara shifted a tiny bit.

I pulled n the strawberry.

I pulled back.

I wrapped my hand around it and it squished.

In my hand.

Now my hand has strawberry juice on it.

I wiped it off on the back of Gaara's head.

He turned around and glared at me.

I smirked.

Then Gaara got that look like he had just accepted a challenge.

Ooh this'll be fun!

We found paper and wrote down our terms.

They were rather simple, but we felt like they were necessary, after all, what is a war with out a little strategy involved?

And so it began….

//// not a really good chapter, sorry, have a bit of everything block at the moment. art block. writers block. Homework block. etc. block. You know…. Oh and I wanted to mention I luvv getting reviews!!/////


	20. Chapter 20

**20. War and secrets…..**

Rules:

- no attacking the other person while their sleeping.

- no attacking the other person while their in the bathroom.

- no using other people to break the other two rules.

I tiptoed down the stairs to make breakfast. I peeked around the corner and into the kitchen.

Empty, the coast is clear.

I went about making scrambled eggs.

"why are you making breakfast so early?"

I jumped and the egg in my hand sailed across the room and went splat.

I stood there for a moment then turned around with a hasty apology,

"I'm so sorry Kankur-"

I cut off and paled.

The egg hadn't hit Kankuro.

It had hit Gaara, who was standing next to Kankuro.

Now covered in a gooey, slimy broken egg stuff.

Looking rather surprised.

Oh no. oh no oh no oh no….

"uh….uh….huuuu…..uh…" I whimpered.

He glared at me and mumbled something about war not holding off for breakfast.

"uh….uh…I think I'm just gonna….run!"

I scrambled over the counter and hopped out the window.

And I ran.

And ran.

Ooh look at that!

'Tis a shiny object.

Oh look who popped out of the shadows!

Its Mika!

She waved.

I tackled her…err tackle-hugged her.

"so what's making you run for your life this time?" she asked cheerily.

"me and Gaara are at war."

"is it fun?"

"you bet! Wanna join. My side?"

"of course! I'd never leave my precious."

She petted my hair.

"aww"

" and whoever harms my precious will mysteriously disappear to never be seen again."

I frowned. What?

"so what are our weapons?"

"food. it's a food war. Because I wiped strawberry juice on the back of his head because he made it go squish in my hand."

"so lets go buy weapons! I hear that this one fruit has spikes on it, we should get some…"

"and because I accidentally hit Gaara with an egg. Wait, did you just say spikes? The point of this isn't to cause damage! Be careful Mika!"

She just smiled and walked away.

I found her a few hours later with several bags of messy and painful foods.

"supplies are stocked! Are base can be my house!" she called.

SPLOOSH!

I gasped as something split over my head and doused me with juice. Very cold juice.

I licked my lips.

Mmm watermelon.

I looked up and saw Gaara grinning down at me from the rooftop.

"retaliate!"

I heard Mika say behind me as something whizzed passed Gaara's ear.

"was that an orange?" I asked.

"no but this is!" And this time she hit him right in the chest.

I then noticed he wasn't using his sand shield.

"Gaara, be careful to notice what's coming at you, I don't want you assassinated because of our little game!" I yelled after him as he disappeared over the rooftops.

"don't encourage the enemies safety!" Mika scolded me.

"how hard did you throw that orange?" I asked.

She just smiled.

I shall learn to not trust that smile.

It took only three days to have half of Suna involved in are war. I mean seriously, it was near dangerous to go out into the streets. Who knew Suna had so much food?

On the bright side I got very good at learning the backstreets and alleyways of Suna.

But Gaara knows them too so….

I did the usual thing and ran across rooftops.

Just the other day Temari chucked a grapefruit at my head and got all pissed at me because now there was no one back at home to make breakfast.

Aww fun stuff, fun stuff….

Who just hit me with a potato?

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE RUNAWAY. TAKING OFF WITHOUT EVEN TELLING US!"

OMG!

"BOSS!"

He threw another potato, I dodged it.

"YOU little…"

"it's been, I think, years?"

Another potato.

"YOU RAN OFF WITH THAT DEMON, didn't you?"

"uh… he's Kazekage now….just so you know, and I didn't run away……..I was…….kinda……..kidnapped…back then."

More dodging potatoes.

"great seeing you, but I got to run, so bye boss!"

I took off at a jog and cleared my mind.

I took a deep breath…

_Fly_

"WooHoo!"

I soared around Suna like the wind.

Seriously my ability is extremely cool.

Oh hey look there's the Kazekage office!

Let's go peek in on Gaara.

I dropped myself right outside the front door and surprised a few ANBU people who decided to attack me for surprising them.

I ran away inside the building and tried to remember the way to the Kazekage office.

Maybe I shouldn't go in there all rushed and stuff, so I stopped, ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it up, then dusted off my cloths before walking towards his office.

"we would like to ask, Kazekage, that you keep a tighter leash on that Kichi child."

Hey, that's the voice of one of the councilmen!

"And why, may I ask, should I do that?" Gaara's voice drifted out into the hallway.

"an ability like hers, should be kept under a close watch, might I remind you what happened to that clan."

"And what exactly, did happen to the Kichi clan?"

"it was in Suna's best interest to…..control that power. They were beginning to seem…rebellious and necessary action was taken."

"……"

I held my breath.

What they were saying…..

That would mean…..

The Kichi clan was wiped out.

Murdered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I think I'm gonna start doing this for all my stories, but I'd like to thank:**

**Kokaykay**

**Koodori-mayonaka-hana**

**Littlelostgirlember**

**MirrorMoon**

**Suezanne**

**For adding ****I want my cookie**** to their favorites list and I also want to thank anyone who reviewed. I luvvs you all very much and thanks for following my story so far!**

**21. Answers**

I froze outside the door.

Was that why I could never find any information on the Kichi clan?

Everything erased just to cover it all up?

The murders of an entire clan…..(AN: oddly enough not the first time, or maybe it was and the Uchiha clan was the second time?)

…..

Were my parents murdered? I don't even remember them.

And why is this simple ability so dangerous? I mean, for arguments sake, Gaara's ability is more dangerous than mine.

Right?

I think its time for this game to be over.

I need to go home.

I walked through the door and ended up smacking Kankuro with it.

His nose bled all over the place.

"what the- I thought you were gone cas of this food war thing."

"I give up?" I sighed and went to my room.

… he just stared at me as I went upstairs.

I heard Temari come out and yell at Kankuro for bleeding on the stairs. He told her I had come home, then they said a bunch of other things I didn't really pay attention to.

I sat on my bed and thought.

Just sat there thinking about everything for god knows how long.

I know Kankuro came and stood outside my door for awhile, probably wondering whether I was going to make dinner or not, but in the end he left without knocking.

"I need some strait answers." I sighed.

I glanced outside.

Shuffling across the room, I opened the window and hopped out.

I needed to find those councilmen.

The first place I went was the Kazekage's office.

a.k.a Gaara, since he was the last to see them I needed to see if he knew their whereabouts.

Turns out, they're still in his office.

So I'll hide outside till they leave and I can follow them.

I realize I should involve Gaara as little as possible so they don't blame him, since apparently anything I do is suppose to be monitored by him.

Yeah right.

It took forever, I mean, come on, outside a council meeting how much more of his time must you waste? He does have a village to run.

You know, cas he's Kazekage.

He might just have something important to do.

Maybe.

When thy finally left I followed them at a safe distance, just like a good stalker should.

So there were two of the old council peoples…..

I'll just have to kidnap them both.

Where are they going?

They just keep walking around, whispering to each other.

I followed them for hours before we got to a less crowded area. By then the sun was already setting.

I sent out four kage bunshin (the most I could manage) and has them sneakily surround the two councilmen.

Then we slowly closed in on our prey.

"Hey, old dudes!"

They turned around and looked at me. Well, one of them looked, the other one glared. But the point was to keep their attention on me so my clones could close in.

"can I ask you something?"

"what? " the glaring one grumbled.

I smiled.

"will this knock you out?"

As I spoke I spun and kicked his jaw, instant concussion.

Yay for surprise attacks!

However it freaked the other one out so we had to fight with him for a bit before we managed to take him down.

I really should have planned this better though, cas now I have to drag these two old guys out of Suna and to some remote cave that I picked out earlier.

So I'm dragging them down the street and some idiot comes out of his store and starts walking around.

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

Do not see me! Do not see me! Do not see me! Do not see me! Do not see me! Do not see me!

We are invisible! We are invisible! We are invisible! We are invisible! We are invisible!

I felt a breeze of my creation swirl around us but nothing else.

Oh my god he's walking towards us!

I use my wishful thinking all the more.

Do not see us we are invisible! Do not see us we are invisible! Do not see us we are invisible!

And he walked right past us!

Without even so much as a glance in our direction.

Did I make us invisible…using my wind abilities?

Think…. Something to do with temperature and mirages maybe? Uhg! I should have paid more attention in my classes!

But awesome! I can make myself invisible!

I stuck my tongue out at the two unconscious councilmen! Ha!

With a lot of sweat, help from my wind abilities, a lot of cursing, and a few tears, I managed to get them up to my secluded cave in the desert.

And now I had to wait.

And wait.

For them to regain consciousness.

And wait.

And check their pulse to make sure they aren't dead.

And wait.

I started pacing and forgot that outside my cave is a cliff, and like the brilliant and coordinated person I am, I paced right over the edge.

I was falling for five seconds before I realized it and shot myself back up.

I sat against a wall and waited some more.

And waited.

I think I dozed off a bit but when I came to the both of them were awake an trying to get out of the ropes I tied them up in.

I stood up and silently walked over two them.

"um how about no…" I said as I kicked them away from each other so they couldn't untie the others bindings.

"what is this about?" one asked.

"your that insolent Kichi child aren't you? I knew you would be trouble from the start!" the other snarled at me.

They cursed me, made fun of me, and called me names for the next several minutes before I finally got pissed off and back to the point of this mission.

"Shut up!"

The did so, really fast. Oh I think my anger surprised them.

Idiots.

"Now, you two are going to tell me about the Kichi clan….and what exactly happened to them."

They glanced at each other and then back at me.


	22. Chapter 22

22. The truth

**My head reeled from what they told me.**

**I'd wanted the truth, hadn't I? I had gone so far as to kidnap two councilmen for it.**

**But…**

**This…this was so much more than I expected. This was more than I could bear.**

**I wanted the truth…and I'd gotten it.**

**I just wasn't prepared to face it.**

**How could I have that capability in me? Why me?**

**Did Gaara know?**

**I sat on the sandy outcrop and brooded over the information I had been given. After they had spilled their secrets I had knocked them both out once more, I had originally planned to make them do something embarrassing, but afterwards I just didn't have the initiative to do anything.**

"**so you're the one who attacked the councilmen."**

**I looked up and paled. It still burned in my mind, Did Gaara know?**

**I nodded and looked back down across the desert.**

"**did you at least get the information you wanted?" Gaara asked.**

**I nodded.**

"**and?…."**

**I can't face at him. I can't look at him. I feel sick. No! don't puke on him either! that's bad! that's very bad!**

"…**.."**

**He stared at me with those pale green eyes for awhile before he sighed and sat down next to me.**

"**what was your meeting with them about?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**you"**

"**me?"**

"**the Kichi power"**

"**oh…."**

**Awkward silence.**

"**so…do you know? About all of it?"**

**He nodded.**

**So Gaara did know. What did he think of me? Of this horrible power?**

**that's just it.**

**I am not my power, what he thinks of me should have nothing to do with this ability.**

**Right?**

**I sighed. I was my own enemy here.**

**Gaara stood up and started walking away. Startled, I got up and followed him, it was only when we were a good distance away that I finally remembered.**

"**uh…Gaara? What about the two councilmen…."**

"**hn"**

**Guess that's that.**

**So we walked home in near silence.**

**We were summoned to a council meeting the next morning.**

**Guess who was there? My two kidnap victims. I was surprised they had made it back by morning.**

" **Kazekage, Since the Kichi child lives with you, we assume you know what this meeting is about." an old councilwoman stated.**

**Well, actually I guess she's a normal councilwoman, cas all of them are old.**

"**I believe I do." Gaara inferred.**

**Don't you love how they treat me like an object?*sarcasm***

" **last nights actions show that this Kichi remnant is as unruly as its predecessors, its developing ability is a danger to the people of this village! Her attack using the Kichi power on two of our own councilmen last night only further enforces the fact! Had she used more of that ability last night, she could have killed them!"**

**Wait! I hadn't used my abilities to capture them! I captured them the same as anyone with basic ninja training could!**

"**hey-"**

"**you may not speak here!" the head councilmen ordered.**

"**then why am I here?" I raged.**

"**by law you must be in attendance for sentencing!"**

"**sentencing?" Gaara inquired.**

"**by the act committed last night, we believe her a future danger to this village! To eliminate any future danger to the Sand Village, the sentence is that the Kichi child shall either face banishment or death."**

"**What?"**

**(**_**bleh. short chapter, very dramatic, but short.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Gaara was going to fix it, except he had to leave Suna for a meeting with the other Kage's so the only thing he could do at the time was postpone the judgment.

They agreed on the condition I be put in jail for the time being.

So I'm sitting in a sandstone cell waiting for Gaara to return and save me.

I want a cookie.

I need a cookie.

Of all the times in my life I needed a cookie this is definitely the time that I need one most.

After Gaara left the council put ANBU guards outside my cell, funny thing is, is that they're nervous that Gaara will be mad at them for this because the ANBU guards know I live with Gaara.

So I need to figure out how to use this to my advantage.

In the meantime I'm humming the most annoying songs I can think of.

The guard got twitchy after about twenty minutes of that.

"where'd Gaara go?" I asked.

No response.

"I asked you a question, where did your Lord Gaara go?" I put emphasis on his title. Is it wrong that I'm trying to manipulate them using Gaara?

I think its acceptable when he's not around, don't you?

"the Kazekage is meeting with the other Kage's in the land of iron."

"isn't that the place that has samurai?"

"…..yeah."

"aww! Someone tell Gaara I want a samurai sword!"

The ANBU guy look at me, startled.

"what? I do stuff like this all the time, I even have the privilege of standing up to him sometimes….and maybe even staying alive afterwards."

The ANBU guy paled. They really are extremely afraid of Gaara.

"you know I'm innocent right? I captured them the same ay anyone could. They just don't like me."

"are you talking about the council?"

"yes."

"well-"

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK TO HER!" someone bellowed from upstairs.

" I WANT WATER!" I yelled back at them.

After a pause, I could hear someone come clunking down the stairs, another ANBU guy came into sight and walked over, passing a water jug through the bars.

"yay! I have water!" I beamed. He gave me a funny look and went back upstairs.

After a few minutes of me fidgeting around in my cell the guard couldn't help but turn around to look.

To find me making mini sand people out of wet sand and putting them inside a mini sand castle.

He stared.

Blinked a few times.

Stared.

Gave up and turned back around.

Meanwhile I was making my mini sand people talk to each other and fear me because I am the ruler of the mini sand land, I control the sand!

Take that Gaara!

Aww! Thinking of Gaara makes me sad because he's gone and I'm stuck in a cell.

I made a mini sand Gaara. Then because I didn't want mini Gaara to be lonely I made a mini Temari, and then a mini Kankuro. Oh, and Kakashi! And Gai! NOOO! Not Gai. Gai is creepy with his creepy green jumpsuit. I destroyed mini Gai and turned it into a mini Iruka. And then a Shikamaru, and a Kiba, And a…..

When Gaara returned several days later he walked in to find Kyoki asleep, curled up into a ball on the cell floor between a complete mini sand replica of Suna and a mini sand replica of Konoha. Ordering the Guard to open the cell door he stepped in and nearly crushed mini sand Gaara.

He paused and picked it up. He stared at it for a few moments before pocketing it and turning back to the sleeping form of Kyoki. After several attempts to wake her, none to gently, he gave up and just picked her up and carried her back home.

He had just dropped her back onto her bed and was leaving when he remembered, taking it out from his robes he carefully placed the samurai sword against the wall by the door.

Temari laughed at him from the hallway.

"what, you didn't kiss her goodnight?" she mocked.

Gaara glared at her and she stopped laughing.

"tch. Don't get so gloomy, I…_convinced _the council to pardon her, but Gaara, they are becoming more pushy about keeping her controlled. They'll be watching us, we got away this time, but you won't always be able to protect her."

"I know." Gaara growled.

Temari stared after him and sighed as he walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

I stretched and smiled happily, glad to be sleeping in a bed again. I was just settling back into the covers when I realized two things:

1. I had fallen asleep between two of my castles last night.

2. I feel a familiar stare.

I looked over and saw Gaara, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. I sighed happily and slid out of bed, walking over to him. He just continued standing in the doorway, eyes watching me, even as I hesitated just a bit before leaning up and kissing him.

"I knew you'd save me…." I mumbled a bit, a slight blush reddening my cheeks. I glanced back at him face.

His smile had broadened and he placed a caring arm around my shoulder when we heard a creak.

Looking out we saw Kankuro in the middle of the hallway with an expression that was a perfect blend of oh-my-god and deer-in-the-headlights.

"uh…uh….soup?" he stammered.

I grinned and giggled a little.

"don't you look like you've seen the end of the world." Temari commented sarcastically from her doorway, between us and Kankuro.

"I think I have…." he muttered quietly.

"excuse me?" I asked. Knowing what I had heard and daring him to repeat it.

I couldn't see his face but I could feel that Gaara was giving them some kind of glare.

'uh...soup." Kankuro stated again.

"um no….how about breakfast." Temari corrected him.

Slipping around Gaara I was leaving the room just as I spotted it from the corner of my eye. Leaning against my wall, was a Samurai sword.

Needless to say that they didn't get breakfast that morning, I was too absorbed in messing with the samurai sword to remember any of them. I broke several things, the lamp, the window, the door, almost took Temari's head off by accident, scratched the coffee table, you know, typical stuff.

Till Gaara threw me out of the house, then I terrorized the villagers until Gaara grounded me to the house, were I was now forbidden to use my samurai sword. So I wandered around and eventually ended up in Gaara's room, rifling through his drawers.

Guess what I found?

Mini sand Gaara!

Isn't that so cute of him to keep it?

I grinned like a fool and headed for Kankuro's room, intent on painting the sand doll to match Gaara.

First I coated it with glue, so it wouldn't fall apart, then I set to painting my little Gaara.

I was setting t to dry when I realized I had a very big problem.

Somehow, magically, my very long sandy-colored hair had gotten glued to the chair I was sitting on and to the table I was working at.

I whimpered and tried to get it unstuck to no prevail, because Kankuro's glue was made to last through unimaginable damage and many years.

So I did what I had to, and grimace-crying-whimper-wincing I took my samurai sword and hacked it off.

The end result was shoulder length hair and very uneven, and guess who popped up, stifled a laugh, popped out, and popped back in a few moments later no longer needing to stifle her laugh?

Mika!

"help me" I whimpered.

A pair of scissors magically appeared in her hand and she herded me to the kitchen, sat me on a stool and went to work.

Now my hair was about down to my jaw, impressively even, and a bit fluffy from being wet.

I had served Mika tea afterwards and after that she popped out, promising to come back and teach me how to use my samurai sword, and snatching my cookie.

Temari and Kankuro would be gone all night, they were playing poker with some friends.

So I nervously waited for Gaara to come home, fidgeting with my hair and hoping he would like it.

On an afterthought I raced back upstairs trying to find where I had last set the mini-Gaara doll down. I finally found it and after a careful inspection headed back towards Gaara's room.

He walked in just as I was opening the right drawer, and paused, eyes flicking from the mini-Gaara doll to my short hair and back again for a few minutes as though he couldn't decide which issue to address before he sighed and turned back around to leave again, without a word said about either.

"I'm going to take a shower, have dinner done by the time I get out." he called over his shoulder.

I placed the doll in its drawer and headed downstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Temari freaked when she saw my hair, she lectured me! About hair! I got yelled at over my hairstyle!

So I politely waited till she was asleep then painted her hair such a nice, rich, pretty blue, then I waited and when she woke up I lectured her on bad hairstyles, even such a pretty blue was definitely not her color.

She glared at me but had to leave with Gaara on ninja stuff or something.

Mika popped in about an hour later and began training me on Samurai sword basics, just as she promised, course, Mika always keeps her word. After a tackle-hug and her petting my hair for a minutes we got to training.

Four hours after that I was exhausted but at least knew how to not accidentally cut something, or someone up. Then she had to got do ninja stuff and I was left alone.

Again.

So, sheathing my sword I went to the Kazekage offices to find Gaara.

When I peeked in the door I saw Gaara at his desk watching Kankuro try to get the blue out of Temari's hair.

My giggles gave away my position and Gaara locked eyes with me, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

I grinned and nodded, stepping into the room.

Temari glared at me and Kankuro tried to, but he was already on the edge of crying do to Temari's verbal abuse as he had tried to help her.

They both left.

Poor Kankuro. Maybe I'll make him some soup tonight.

So I went and sat across from Gaara, elbows propped on his desk, just staring at him, a hint of a smile on my face.

After a few minutes he raised his eyes to meet mine.

We sat like that for a few minutes, both of us just barely smiling, content, happy. But then that only lasted until all hell broke loose.

With a shattering of glass , an explosion, and a blur movement everything went dark. I thought I had been knocked out until I realized I could feel Gaara holding me tightly to him, inside his Sand bubble. His presence and protective arm where very comfortable, making me feel safe.

I sighed contentedly and then regretted it a few minutes later, struggling to escape him. While, Gaara, confused, only held me tighter.

"Can't….breath…crushing…..lungs" I gasped.

He loosened his grip and mumbled an apology into my ear, wrapping both arms around me comfortingly.

"he's still out there." I murmured.

I felt Gaara nod.

"so is it playtime?" I asked in an innocently sweet voice. Too innocent, especially for me. The trio's bad influence must really be getting to me.

Gaara rumbled an agreement and the sand bubble disintegrated.

I don't really know which of our abilities hit the guy first, just that one second he was standing there, and the next he was flying out the window.

"think he'll survive that?" I asked.

"hn."

So we went down in the street to try and find him, only when we got there something tried to blow us up and then two of the guys buddies could be seen carrying him of in the distance.

Gaara glowered at them for a few moments until they disappeared from sight.

"Assassins?" I asked.

Gaara nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"but why come after you now? You don't have Shukaku anymore."

"I'm still Kazekage."

"your also still Gaara, so there must be something more to this than just killing the Kazekage, that's a serious suicide mission"

" well, I am still Gaara, I still have a lot of enemies of my own."

I frowned and Agreed silently, with a sigh I grabbed his hand and took him back to his office.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

**Deja-vu. I walked out of my room in the middle of the night to find Gaara in the middle of the hallway. Well, not exactly in he middle of the hallway, cas he was really sitting at the top of the stairs with a serious thinking face-aura-thing going on, but still, he's brooding in the middle of the night and I have to pee except I can't just leave him there, it would bug me having him directly across the hall while I'm going to the bathroom.**

**So I pushed him down the stairs and went to the bathroom, cas I'm nice like that at two A.M.**

**When I came out of the bathroom Gaara was at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his head and Kankuro was standing outside his bedroom wielding a random puppet arm.**

"**heh? What's going on?" he asked, obviously not seeing Gaara at the bottom of the stairs.**

**I shrugged and he lowered the puppet arm.**

"**do not tell me that all the noise was you in the bathroom? What the hell did you eat?"**

"**No." I mumbled.**

**Temari shuffled out of her bedroom long enough to smack Kankuro upside the head and shuffle back to her room. I grinned and that turned into a yelp when a string of sand grabbed my ankle and tugged, sending me toppling down the stairs.**

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!" Temari shrieked from her bedroom.**

**I cradled the back of my head and saw Gaara smirking at me from upside down, wait. no. I was upside down.**

**Crap.**

"**Gaara." I beamed sweetly.**

**He didn't fall for it.**

**Complete and utter fail.**

**I whimpered a pathetic I'm-in-pain-whimper-sob(completely fake but Gaara didn't know that), unlike my usual quit-teasing-me-sob or I'm-not-happy-I'm-getting-beat-up-sob whimpers.**

**He stopped for a heartbeat at the foot of the stairs and I felt the sand loosen.**

**My next mistake was the expression of victory that was still on my face when he turned around.**

"**oops."**

**He smirked, then tilted his head in thought.**

"**your hair is short." he remarked dryly before heading back upstairs, leaving me hanging.**

**Literally.**

**So I pretended I was a vampire and made my next mistake in making an evil-cackle-creepy-vampire-laugh nearly an hour later. Temari door swung open and a shurikan flew strait for my head.**

_**I Can't Move! **_**I thought in despair.**

**The sand swung around me in a wave which the shurikan bounced of harmlessly, and now instead of me hanging by a foot I was wrapped in a sand eggshell, still immobilized, but more comfortable.**

"**night Gaara." I whispered into the air.**

**The rest was silent.**

**WHAP!BAMBAMBAM…BAM! I woke up tumbling in complete darkness.**

**I screamed and then remembered I was in a sand egg, courtesy of Gaara, courtesy of me pushing him down the stairs.**

**In all honesty I was lucky he hadn't killed me.**

**But being tumbled around inside and egg isn't fun either, what the heck did I just roll dow- oh. I think the egg got rolled off the front steps.**

**I'm still rolling, I'm taking this as a sign I'm outside.**

"**Gaara?" I called.**

**No response.**

**More rolling.**

"**Gaara!"**

**No response.**

**More rolling.**

"**GAARA!"**

**A shudder.**

**More rolling.**

**I feel like I'm gonna be sick, all this rolling around like I'm in a washer machine or something is really disorientating.**

**I'm not rolling fluidly either so instead of the sand being manipulated by Gaara, I'm thinking its being pushed.**

**Unfortunately I think that means I'm being kidnapped and I want a cookie NOW!**

"**GAARA! SOMEBODY! GOD STOP PUSHING I'M GONNA BE SICK!"**

**The egg rolling stopped but my nausea wasn't ceased so abruptly.**

"**who's pushing me?"**

**No response.**

**The thing about Gaara's sand is it's filled with his chakra, and is nearly unbreakable when sealed. In this situation my wind abilities are nearly hopeless. Leaving me helpless.**

"**'?" **

"**what?" I heard somebody whisper outside.**

"**I don't know, is she choking?" another voice murmured. No one I knew.**

"**should we take her out of it?"**

"**no, she could get away, we were lucky to find her in such a predicament, how often do you think its this easy to kidnap a Kazekage girlfriend?"**

**Aww, they think I'm Gaara's girlfriend!**

**Oh, wait, I kinda am, huh?**

**And that's why I'm being kidnapped.**

**The rolling continued until I passed out from a whole number of things.**

**/**

**The next time I woke up I woke up breathing in the smell of strawberries, sand, sunshine and …. ? Something else good-smelling hat I can't put a name to but t all adds up to Gaara. Sleepy-looking, irritated Gaara, carrying me unceremoniously over his shoulder. I can feel his irritated-ness and I know he's sleepy. He's always sleepy.**

**I looked over and saw Kankuro carrying two unconscious guys over his shoulders.**

**My kidnappers, apparently.**

**He caught my eye and the first thing out of his mouth was:**

"**I got mad when you weren't around to make my breakfast. That's when we noticed you were missing."**

**I pouted and Gaara shrugged me off his shoulder.**

"**somebody really has it out for the Kazekage lately" I commented.**

"**they're harmless. It whoever's paying them I'm worried about."**

**I frowned at this and stayed silent.**

**I heard the screech of a hawk and saw it dive towards us.**

**Gaara raised his arm to accept it and it landed neatly, unable to scratch him with its sharp talons because of the sand wrapped around his arm.**

**He grabbed the small piece of paper attached to its foot and swung his arm out, allowing the bird to take flight once more.**

**Gaara's irritation increased and he sighed.**

"**we need to get back to the village, fast."**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

**Authors notes: **bleh my chaps are getting weird. need to get back on track huh? Lulz, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love reviews! XDD

I could sense something bad had happened even before we got back into the village.

"Kazekage!" some ANBU called from below. The sand lowered us to the street and he ran up to us.

"what happened?" Kankuro asked. The letter hadn't said, it just had emergency. Emergency, return to SunaGakure.

I could smell blood, and hear people crying in the streets.

"we were attacked, we-"

"how many enemies?"

"three, sir, we-"

"three? To cause this much damage, there were only three?" Kankuro's voice rose as he spoke.

"Our information say's there were only three, sir, but one…was like a monster…he massacred nearly a third of the village!"

"I assume the enemy has been neutralized?" Gaara asked calmly.

The ANBU officer stated shaking.

"n-no sir, th-they got away."

What? I stiffened in alarm, why would anyone? Crap, Gaara might kill this ANBU guy for being the bearer of bad news….

"go, help the injured. Now!" I ordered him before turning to Gaara.

"we need to go see-"

Gaara brushed past me towards the center of the village before I even finished talking.

The hospital was crowded with patients and loved ones of the wounded, the smell of blood and fear was heavy in the air. It was suffocating.

Fury burned through me at the thought of whoever did this to my village. They had taken nothing from our village, learned no secrets, kidnapped no one, this bloodshed had been meaningless to them.

I heard a child crying and my eyes sought out the source of the noise. He was sitting on a bench cradling the left side of his face, blood dripped through his hands, the nurses and medic-ninja hadn't reached him yet. I pushed through the crowd towards him and stopped in front of him, crouching down.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Ha-Haku." he sobbed.

"it'll be alright Haku, let me help you…" I touched the right side of his face gently, willing his pain to fade away, a breeze stirred up around us, washing away the smells of the hospital and replacing them was a sweet, soothing scent. The left side of my face started to throb and burn with his pain.

"I need bandages!" I called out, someone immediately passing a roll to me, along with a wet cloth.

"Haku, you need t move your hand."

The left side of my face, right around my eye, burned with intense pain. Haku moved his hands, blood dripping down his face.

I closed my left eye from the pain and began to wipe the blood off his face, his tears no doubt making his wound sting more.

"where is your family, Haku?" I tried to distract him.

"M-My mother w-was h-h-hurt too…they too-k-k her w-with the m-most injured… I haven't s-s-seen my da-dad…" he sobbed, his small frame shaking.

With the blood wiped away I could see the deep gash running down the left side of his face, barely missing his eye. He would have a scar for the rest of his life from a wound like that. I cleaned it further and murmured calming encouragements to Haku, bandaging his wound.

As I went around helping those I could the faces blurred together, the crying, the pain, the scent of blood and the pure suffering everywhere was enough to make me scream, but I didn't. I kept moving on, person after person, wound after wound. Too much blood.

The smell wasn't helping. With a burst of my chakra a wind blew through the hospital, purifying the air. Cleansing it.

I was trying to figure out what to do for a man whose entire torso was riddled with gashes and burns when a slender hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Sakura and a few others from Konoha.

"we can take over from here." she whispered.

I nodded and stood up, seeking Gaara only to discover he wasn't in this wing of the hospital. When had he disappeared? I couldn't remember, I hadn't been paying attention.

I sensed his presence in the intensive care wing, were those with the worst injuries had been taken. When I got there I spotted Temari trying to get one woman back into her hospital bed, screeching at the top of her lungs. The woman's entire right arm was bandaged along with half her torso and part of her neck.

"Haku! Where's Haku, where's my son!" she wailed.

I ran forward.

"he's fine, he's alright! I helped him, he's okay!" I assured her.

She stopped dead and gave me a blank stare before shuddering and slumping down. Me and Temari grabbed for her and helped her back into the hospital bed.

"he's okay…he's okay…" she whispered to herself.

"thanks." Temari sighed.

"where's Gaara?" I asked.

She flung her arm to the left, not caring to get any more precise then that before moving on to the next patient.

I went left and eventually found Gaara helping several people simultaneously with his sand.

Half of one mans arm was gone and sand was wrapped around the end to stop the bleeding till someone could see to him. Another man was fighting to get up and some of Gaara's sand was pinning him to his hospital bed. Whenever someone asked for some supplies it got to them readily via sand.

Gaara himself was trying to help a little girl, I think it was a little girl, maybe it was a boy, I couldn't tell through the blood, sand, and bandages.

It was too much. I ran forward and clung to the back of Gaara's robes, sobbing.

"w-why would someone d-do such a thing!" I cried.

"hn" was the reply. He didn't dare stop working.

I choked down my sobs and stood up strait.

"they'll pay for this. They'll pay back the pain and blood and misery in full. Without mercy." I declared firmly.

Only then id Gaara turn his head slightly, almost sadly, to nod his agreement.

**AN: **I'm gonna cry! This chapter was so depressing! Does that mean I'm depressing? I'll be sad if I'm depressed, I don't want to be depressed. K, don't worry it's gonna pick up soon, there's and Epic battle ahead to look forward to and probably a plot twist that you'll love/hate me for.

Review please!

**AAN: **anybody seen spirited away? I have recently watched it and liked it. (No seriously, I'm like obsessing.) anyway, I'm thinking I'm gonna write a fanfic on it(already started) but I'm adding some new character and I need names that fit into the world of 'spirited away'. both male and female. Again ,review please! I love reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Three days have passed since the attack on SunaGakure.

My anger has not.

It just before dawn now, I can see that wave of creamy orange light spreading across the sky through my window as I pack for my trip. I'm going to find whoever did this to my Village, and I'm going to keep my promise no matter how much the council disapproves of my and Gaara's leaving. I told him to stay but I know that he'll be there, waiting for me when I reach the front door.

I also know that last night my sand trio had a conversation about leaving Kankuro and Temari in charge when we leave, so…..

I shrug on my pack and grabbed my Samurai sword, tying it roughly to my waist.

Sure enough, as I get downstairs there he is, arms crossed, determined stare-glare. Haha, stare-glare, hmm…. Bad humor. I do the most annoying thing in the world to him, smile brightly and say "good morning sunshine!"

His face falters and he looks up at the ceiling like 'why me?' as I duck into the kitchen to find that _someone _has eaten my secret stash of cookies! I pouted at Gaara and he gave me a not-guilty look.

He's completely guilty. I know it!

We walked out the door and nearly trip over Mika, who for some reason is sleeping on our front step?

"Oh! I knew you'd leave! haha haha! You can't hide it from me, I'm going with you!" she shouted, glomping me and petting my hair. She's totally cracked in the head. My poor friend must have lost it.(sarcasm!)

"hn." yay for Gaara!

"okay!" she beamed.

And so we went.

I tracked his essence, with my wind abilities. We followed it for three days, entertaining ourselves in the meantime. You know, easy stuff like trying to trip Gaara. ( Gaara was not amused) me and Mika practiced our swordsmanship and I nearly screamed my head off when she acted like she was going to throw a Kunai at a wobbling cactus. I don't like being chased by desert spiders. Learn from your mistakes!

Gaara gave me a blank stare for that one and kept on walking.

Mika just Grinned and acted like she was going to do it again while I whimpered, then she came and petted my hair and said she was sorry.

More blank stares from Gaara.

Once we left the desert wherever we were headed was seriously wet. Tons of marshes, puddles, rain and mist.

Mika had a blast, she was hopping from puddle to puddle, trying to get Gaara as dirty as possible and trying to get me to help her, we were drenched anyway so I joined in, at one point I grabbed Gaara and dragged him into a puddle.

He gave us I'll-kill-you glares and we were transported inside a sand box for the next hour. Tonight we were camping under a rock alcove when a wave of power hit me.

"Gaara! Mika! Were getting really close! His essence just got stronger and he's not alone!" I shouted to be heard above the heavy rainfall.

"so does that mean they're headed this way?" Mika asked.

" yeah."

"hn."

"how far away are they?"

"umm….hard to tell, they're moving extremely fast and, uh oh!" I turned off my powers. Didn't need them if the enemy was that close.

Gaara and Mika rose simultaneously and made me wonder if they had rehearsed it, seriously it was perfect.

"well, I guess we didn't need to go back for her if she was coming for us, eh?" someone drawled from above the alcove.

Her? Who were they after? Are they insulting Gaara and calling him a girl? I scrambled out of my shelter after Mika and Gaara to get a look at the enemy.

He was wearing black pants and shirt. His shirt was sleeveless and the front had a lot of heavy buckles, but the shirt reached all the way up to cover his mouth and nose. His hair was wavy and seemed to be a pale blond, although it could have been something else, hard to tell when its wet. His eyes bugged me, they had an unnatural orange hue to them. His hands were gloved and he was carrying a strange weapon, it was a chain with two long blades on each end, the blades were about the length of a forearm, but they were dull. The chain itself was odd as well, the links seemed flattened.

"Chakra weapon!" Mika informed me.

Of course! The chain was flattened and the blades were dull, but if you use your chakra as the edge it could cause serious damage, not only did you not want to be hit by the blades, you would have to avoid the chain as well! Nice weapon.

I grimaced at my own appraisal. That weapon had shed the blood of countless SunaGakure villagers.

I heard Squelch behind me and whirled around to see my enemies companions. Both of them were identical, same muddy brown hair, same black eyes, same long black cloak, same bulky frame, same weapons, similar to their leaders except that the weapon on the ends were massive, spiked balls, dull. More chakra weapons.

Great, just effing great.

I felt a stir in my gut and activated my Chakra once more, stirring up a wind that churned in circles around me, carrying rain within it, some of the drops freezing into small, icy disks. I felt Gaara activate his sand and it swirled about, Mika reaching for her own Samurai sword.

The leader of our enemies laughed and asked,:

"what? No introductions?"

"hn" amazing, Gaara managed to grunt and growl at the same time.

"Fine, I'm Yukio."

"Mika! I'm going to take pleasure in killing you!" Mika beamed.

" Gaara of the desert." he growled.

"and I'm Kyoki Kichi." my Voice hissed in the wind.

"well, I know who you are sweetie." he smirked at me.

"what?"

**AN: **haha , sorry for the filler chapter but you need suspense right? Please review! It encourages me.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

"_well, I know who you are sweetie." he smirked at me._

"_what?"_

"well ,you're the one I want, come with me and I won't hurt your boyfriend."

More growling from Gaara.

"My boyfriend can take care of himself, what would you want with me?"

"the Kichi power of course."

"as if I'd help you!"

"don't need your cooperation babe."

Gaara's sand shot out, but Yukio blurred and disappeared, reappearing behind me but unable to touch me through the wind torrent I'd whipped up.

"too slow!" he laughed.

_SHING! _

I whipped my Samurai sword out and twirled it around, but by then he'd already gone.

Mika flitted through a shadow and reappeared as he did, her blade slicing across his cheek.

" oh. Well I guess that means my friends can join now too."

His buddies began to enter the fray but that's when I decided to release the storm I'd compacted around me, the wind and ice and rain whipped out, slicing and throwing everything within twenty yards of me.

Unfortunately that meant my allies as well.

I screamed when I saw Gaara caught by surprise and thrown like a doll into the large rocks and disappearing, and Mika tossed high in the air to come down rather ungracefully with the twin enemies, into a tree. Yukio had embedded one of his blades into the ground, so when he was tossed he didn't go far, and unfortunately he was the first one back into the battle zone.

"Quite a wave you whipped up there, is that all you've got? If that's the case then you're less useful than I thought." he smirked, and in a blur, disappeared.

I whirled around, my eyes darting everywhere trying to find him, but I only glanced a shadow of his form before one of his Chakra blades sliced deep across my shoulder. The sting was accompanied by a liquid warmth as blood seeped into my cloths.

He twirled the blade back around and I tried to dodge but forgot about the second one, seeing it swing towards me from the other side, I winced in preparation for the blow.

It never landed.

I opened my eyes a fraction and then widened them at the sight of Gaara, a wall of sand curved in front of him to protect us.

"Gaara! I'm so sorry!"

"hn" he narrowed his eyes at my wound but apparently didn't care to elaborate further.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Mika said as she appeared out of the shadow of the wall. She seemed fine other than a spreading bruise above her eyebrow and a few scrapes.

"what about the twins?" I asked.

"I tied one of them to a tree with his weapon and charged it with my chakra, so he should stay put for awhile, the other one got back to Yukio." she reported.

"Done chatting?" said the devil himself (Yukio) from atop the sand wall. Once Gaara noticed him the wall dissolved and latched around his feet spreading up the body and crushing him once it reached his head.

Water squished out in the place of blood. It was a water clone. Damn.

I'm getting cruel! I don't want to be cruel! Cruel people are lonely and sad and end up as old people yelling at kids to get off their lawn! I don't want to yell at kids! I want to bake cookies!

Mmm… I want a cookie.

My eyes sought out the real Yukio and his buddy, who were standing several yards away.

No one was moving. Why not?

I yelped as I felt a tugging around my midsection and was yanked away from my group. The chain prickled like needles against my stomach, sharpened with chakra as it was.

The twin Mika had tied to a tree was apparently back in action, as he was pinning me to himself and holding a knife at my throat, emanating smugness with a laugh rumbling in his chest.

Gaara froze and I saw something on his face that I never wanted to see.

I made him soft, I brought him to this.

But I didn't want this.

I didn't want to see fear in his eyes.

His amazing green eyes.

A wave of Chakra burst from me whipping out with a shredding force. I turned and kicked my now stunned opponent in the stomach, hearing the sounds of another fight behind me as everyone else went into action.

He hit the ground with an exhale of breath and grunted. His cloths were rather tattered now, a thousand tiny tears and cuts all over the place from my attack.

I shrieked as my midsection burned, I had forgotten about the chain, he was now pumping chakra through it like crazy. I gasped and struggled to get the dang thing off me, succeeding after a few moment and tossing the wretched weapon away.

I turned to my teammates, Gaara fighting Yukio, Mika fighting the other twin. I rushed to help them reaching Mika first and driving my samurai sword through the enemies shoulder, causing him to spin and lash out, catching me in the side with a heavy spiked ball and throwing me.

I hit the rocks with some force and blacked out.

My blackout didn't last long because it was only a few moments before Mika reached me and hauled me to my feet, her opponent unconscious. She gave me a helping hand up just before collapsing. I scrambled away when she fell, unconscious from a blow to the back of her head, courtesy one of the twins, the one I was fighting earlier.

"that's for my brother." he spat.

I launched myself at him and pummeled his face with my fists for a moment before he tossed me away.

Apparently my fist aren't that powerful. Especially to a guy that big, I must have seemed like a fly.

After pouting at my lack of strength for a moment I darted away, out of his reach and the reach of his weapon.

I yelped when I was tugged backwards again, only when I looked it was Gaara who had pulled me to himself before enclosing us both in the sand bubble.

"Mika's unconscious." I whispered.

"hn"

Even though his grunt seemed uncaring, I felt the sand shift and send a wave out to hover protectively around Mika.

I sighed in relief that was too soon spent.

"Knock , knock. Anyone home?" Came Yukio's jeering voice. I wrapped chakra around my sword and pointed it at the sad wall in the direction of Yukio's voice. The second the sand softened I lunged, Gaara alongside me with a glass blade (made from his awesome sand).

I thought I had him. But that just shows how naive I am.

He clamped his hands around my blade and sent his own chakra wave through it, making my arms go numb, while at the same time managing to send his blade Gaara's way, making him dodge, separating us. The sword dropped from my hands.

"I'm getting bored. C'mon, gimme a challenge!" Yukio jibed.

I can't feel my hands! I don't like this sensation, it weird, I mean I can see them, but I can't feel them. Does that mean they're a hallucination? No, no my arms are not a hallucination, how on earth would I have baked all those cookies without real arms. Unless the cookies weren't real.

I am gonna be so pissed off if those cookies weren't real.

_Zing!_

I was torn back into reality in order to dodge one of the twins chains, and keep my eye in the process.

Chains. That means…..shit!

Thought. Too. Late.

The ball whipped back into my head and threw me towards my enemy with a skull-shattering force… wait, if its skull-shattering and my skull isn't shattered that means I have a hard head right?

I guess the blow wasn't skull-shattering, but seriously, it hurt.

I can feel blood dripping in my hair and Mika's still unconscious and Gaara is trying to fend off Yukio with that glass blade, and failing, I mean damn Yukio is _fast!_

He might even be faster than Sprout, the sand shield couldn't keep up!

I got kicked in the back, a reward for forgetting about my own enemy. I sprawled forward in the mud, the rain drizzling down to mix my blood with the soaked earth.

I felt him come forward to kick me again, while the other twin grabbed my hair and hauled me to my knees.

Note to self: short hair isn't short enough if they can still drag me by it.

He raised his foot and my wind whiplash caught him off balance throwing him back several yards . I twisted in the others grasp and managed to dig a Kunai into his had, forcing him to let go.

I'm getting dagger eyes from both of them now when I felt it.

That little annoyed feeling you get when someone's intruding on your personal space very creepily.

I could have cried with joy when Mika pulled herself out of my shadow and stood next to me.

"Back to back?" she asked.

"Back to back." I panted, most of the feeling back in my arms, even if that feeling was one similar to Jello.

We did just as we practiced, hooked our arms together making it hard to separate us, this would also limit movement however, we found it quite easy to swing each other around for maneuverability as long as we gave up caring what harm we may have caused our partner, we could take care of ourselves.

It was time to get serious, now that we had burned off our blind anger and settled into raw nerves.

This is were the real battle began.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

"finally!" Yukio cheered.

I growled and Mika agreed with Yukio.

"traitor." I mumbled to her as I swung to the left in order to block my enemies blow. He was holding the chain close to the ball, using it sort of as a club now more that a distance weapon. I forgot that it was a chakra weapon.

When I dodged he forced chakra into the spikes, making them longer and much sharper. I got caught by three of the tips and they scored across my face, the cuts leaving a lingering burn.

As I parried his club with my blade and Mika pulled me around a bit I realized that the burn should have faded.

My eyes widened.

"Mika!" I grunted as he smashed his weapon forward once more.

"hun!" a grunt was her only reply.

"MIKA! Listen-"

"what!"

"their chakra is-"

"-fire natured." she finished for me as the twins weapons burst into flames.

I whimper-groaned and produced three Kage bunshin. Me and Mika split apart and she produced a few clones of her own.

"you're the one with ninja training! Use jutsu!" I yelled at her as my clones took quite a burning, the fire blazing out.

A blue flash from my left and Mika's enemy spazzed out as though electrocuted but got up after only a few moments.

Gaara and Yukio were still just inches apart, blood from both sides pooled t the ground, chakra hissing around them as they gave all they had to each other.

"oh." I gasped and quit using my wind abilities, it was fueling the flames.

The inferno died down and my enemy rushed through the fading flame, weaponless. I paused wondering were it was and dodged too late, his fist slamming into my chest.

I lay on the ground trying to get air back into my lungs.

This feeling reminds me of a similar one from so long ago, when I first laid eyes on Gaara.

If that hadn't happened that day, would I even be here now?

I don't have time to ponder the mysteries of life! At least not while mine is in danger!

He came over to put a foot on my chest but never made it, I got yanked away by sand and remembered that Gaara was here as well.

"sorry." I muttered.

"you lost your sword." he growled.

"yea-" I blade cut across my shoulders and cut off my reply.

"Done whispering?" Yukio asked.

Gaara took a half-step forward but I bet him to the punch, literally, launching my self forward and slamming a fist towards Yukio's face.

His arm blurred and he caught me, twisting me around so I was against his chest with one arm bent back ward. Tears sprang to the corners of my eyes at the burning sensation in my muscles.

His blade tipped against my throat, chakra sharpened, and drew drops of blood.

"stop" he called.

Mika turned and was grabbed up by the twins.

Gaara just froze.

Again.

"take care of the bug." he ordered.

The twins nodded and picked up my samurai sword, thrusting it through Mika's stomach in one fluid motion..

I screamed and blood gurgled out her mouth before she passed out.

"stop!" this time it was Gaara who said it.

"oh, why ever should I?" Yukio mocked.

Sand wrapped around us both.

"I'll kill you."

"and risk your beloved?"

"I'll kill her too."

"really? Then why don't you?"

My tears spilled over at what Gaara wouldn't say. He didn't need to, I could see it in his bright green eyes as plain as day.

I loved his eyes.

I loved him.

And he loved me too.

"I'll tell you why…." Yukio lowered his voice, his head dipping into the curve of my neck, his eyes still trained on Gaara.

I felt him disappear, blur, whatever you want to call it.

All that matters is that one moment he was standing behind me, his blade at my throat.

And the next he was standing behind Gaara, his blade buried in his chest.

"Because your weak…." Yukio finished.

I was gone by the time Gaara's body hit the ground.

(((**AN: Ahhh! **Enough with the blood and battles already! I can't believe I did that to Gaara…. But what happens next! No one knows…..except me! (it's the only thing keeping me sane after what I just did.)))


	31. 31! read athor note at bottom!

_31._

_**That one second of time lasted to long, Yukio disappearing, reappearing, his blade through the center of Gaara's chest.**_

_**Gaara, my Gaara.**_

_**With his amazing green eyes.**_

_**My Gaara, always sleepy.**_

_**My Gaara, with his bright red messy hair.**_

_**Gaara…. Was too pale, a flower of red seeping across his chest and his mouth barely opened in surprise.**_

_**I couldn't even form the word.**_

_**I could barely whisper the begging whimper.**_

_**I couldn't get the denial out of my mouth.**_

_**Mika lay pooled in her own blood, and now as Yukio pulled his blade out, Gaara slumped and I….**_

_**I lost them.**_

_**Its all my fault.**_

_**I lost them both.**_

_**What would Kankuro and Temari say?**_

_**What would I tell them?**_

_**What would I tell the village?**_

_**I wouldn't.**_

_**I'm too much of a coward to go back.**_

_**I'm too much of a coward to face this.**_

_**My heart was breaking.**_

_**My soul was shattering, and I was disappearing along with it.**_

_**It didn't feel numb, as one would expect.**_

_**I felt everything, bit by bit.**_

_**I was fading into the wind.**_

_**I was becoming it and it welcomed me.**_

_**At first I felt hollow.**_

_**Then I felt everything around me.**_

_**Then I spread on unseen swings and felt farther.**_

_**Farther and wider than the eye could see.**_

_**Farther than the mind could reach.**_

_**I was slipping, but I didn't care.**_

_**I had nothing left to hold onto.**_

_**I simply disappeared, into the wind.**_

_**Until I lost myself.**_

_**Three weeks later….**_

_Gaara POV:_

_I felt the pain in my chest first, after pulling out of my delirium of dreams._

_My delirium must have been centered around my worst fear, because for some reason she disappeared, in every single one, in every single one of them Kyoki disappeared._

_I opened my eyes barely a slit before she smacked my leg and yelled out into the hallway, her voice seeming to echo and stretch unnaturally, sounding fuzzy and distant._

"_Took you long enough!" she accused._

"_Hn"_

_How she was hopping around with such a stomach wound I have no idea._

_Then it registered._

_Why wasn't Kyoki waiting by my bedside instead of Mika?_

_Mika POV:_

_It had taken nearly a week to heal the Kazekage out of danger of death. Then two more weeks of unconsciousness before his eyes fluttered open._

_I took all of my energy not to jump on him for joy._

_So I smacked his leg instead and then threw the room door open, calling everyone in._

"_Took you long enough!" I accused jokingly, to cover up my concern for him._

"_hn" same old Gaara._

_Kankuro and Temari got in first, followed by a few from Konoha and then some of Suna's elite ninja and ANBU guards who knew Gaara well._

_I frowned when a council member entered, but let it go._

_With Gaara like this it was better not to oppose them and make them do something….unhealthy for our Kazekage._

_I caught sight of Gaara's frown and opened my mouth to tease him some more but I didn't get the words out fast enough, he got the question out first._

"_Where is Kyoki?"_

_Silence met his words._

_Silence._

"_Gaara,-" Temari started._

"_She's gone." Gaara cut her off._

_We all lowered our eyes._

_I nodded._

"_she's gone…." I whispered, blinking to stop the tears I had already spent._

"_Get out. All of you." he growled, pushing himself into a sitting position._

_We left._

_I made a note in my mind to reprimand him later for sitting up and opening the wound on his chest._

_But I could let it go for now, because…._

_She's gone._

_Kyoki Kichi , my best friend, Gaara's beloved…. She disappeared into the wind._

_((( I felt so bad after writing this…..but didn't I tell you there would be a plot twist? Well here it is, __**there's gonna be a sequel! **__Yes! To alleviate my well-stressed nerves I have devised a sequel( I obsess over this too much, its really bad for the health you know.) it will be titled : '__**Who stole my cookie?**_' and in said sequel I can finally return to the cookie goodness of this story! )))


End file.
